De Afuera Hacia Adentro
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Historia bajo revisión 07.2012 Cierta hechizera esta embarazada pero, no desea tener a su retoño. Ahora depende del padre de convencerla de lo contrario. Capitulo Final Próximamente.
1. Pánico

**"De Afuera Hacia Adentro."**

**Por Betty-Boop.**

**(×) (×)**

**Prólogo: Pánico.**

**(×) (×)**

**Advertencia: Situación Cliché.**

**(×) (×) **

La estaba observando, otra vez.

Todos tenían algo que hacer alrededor de la Torre, pero ella sólo se dedicaba a esperar... ahí. Observándola. Sin molestarse en disimular lo contrario, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad, mordiendo su lengua para evitar preguntar lo que fuera que la había tenido distraída toda la mañana.

Raven respiró profundo, cambiando la página del libro que descansaba ligeramente en su regazo. El panorama de otro atardecer regalaba rayos de sol que Raven tanto necesitaba. Desde que los síntomas habían comenzado, su cuerpo le había reclamado calor a casi todas horas y Raven estaba teniendo trabajo acostumbrándose a tal elemento, de la larga lista, siendo su naturaleza todo lo contrario. Raven era como una planta de sombra, toda su vida lo había sido... Ahora, no podía ni dormir sin tener tan siquiera una vela encendida. Era una locura.

Otra página.

Su mano libre se estiró hacia su taza, que yacía en la mesa frente a ella y como una reacción en cadena, la identidad de su observadora se reveló al flotar a su lado, con una velocidad que podía dejar a un correcaminos en vergüenza.

"Déjame ayudarte, amiga Raven." La alienígena se sentó en la orilla de la mesa, colocando su bebida delicadamente en su mano. Raven dio un largo sorbo antes de agradecerle con un movimiento de su mentón. Star sonrió, pero no se movió.

Raven pretendió seguir leyendo.

Starfire se movió al suelo tras unos minutos, sentándose cruzada de piernas y recargando su espalda sobre la mesa.

Raven finalmente suspiró. "¿Qué pasa, Star?"

Starfire fue rápida en responder, teniendo en su sabiduría que era casi un privilegio que Raven estuviera dispuesta a escucharla bajos las... condiciones.. en las que se encontraba. "¿Duele acaso, amiga Raven?"

Raven parpadeó.

... y otra vez más.

"¿Eh? Digo... ¿A qué te refieres?"

Star frunció su ceño, buscando por las palabras adecuadas. Cielos, realmente estaba interesada en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. Raven cerró el libro lentamente, deseando devolver el favor. Últimamente no había pasado mucho tiempo con los demás Titanes, con excepción de Robin, siendo el único que más o menos toleraba... y porque si Raven debía desquitarse con alguien DEBÍA ser Robin y NADIE más. Él era el más—_único—_culpable.

"¿Duele estar... embarazada?"

Oh.

Casi por instinto, Raven jaló su manta hacia su pecho. "No. Eh... Pero lo será, Star."

Los ojos de su amiga se engrandecieron tanto que por un momento Raven creyó que saldrían de su rostro. "Oh, amiga Raven, y ¿como podemos ayudarte?" Castrar a Robin era una buena opción. "Por favor, ¡dímelo! No quiero verte sufrir de ninguna manera—"

"—Calma, Star." Raven tomó otro necesario sorbo de su té, su calidez relajando tanto sus adentros que no pudo contener un largo suspiro de placer. Después, volteó a ver Star y suspiró por segunda vez, aunque, por diferentes razones. Era como hablar con un niño. ¿Qué acaso no le habían enseñado esto en su planeta? Tal vez deberían llamar a Cyborg. "No hay manera de ayudarme.. Así tiene que ser el proceso. Pero, no te preocupes. No dolerá tanto," No lo hará, con todos los tranquilizantes que demandará. "y no dolerá hasta…" Raven hizo cálculos en su mente. "Ocho meses y medio, contando desde hoy."

Sonaba tan eterno y Raven repentinamente se sintió _completamente_ sola. No se había puesto a pensar _tanto_ adelante, en cómo sería el parto y cuánto realmente _iba_ a doler − ¿que no decían por ahí que era como atravesar una sandía por un orificio del tamaño de un limón?

¿_Y_ qué demonios iba a _hacer_ después?

"Amiga Raven, ¿te sientes bien? Luces algo pálida." Star preguntó con genuina preocupación enlazada en su voz. Raven no necesitaba su empatía para averiguar que la pobre Star se estaba arrepentimiento de haberle tan siquiera dirigido la palabra. Raven trató de responderle, sin embargo... un nudo se había creado en su garganta. No estaba lista. Para nada de esto. ¿Qué sabía ella de criar a un bebé? ¿Qué le iba a enseñar? Gran ejemplo iba a ser a seguir, una mami mitad demonio destinada a destruir el mundo (sin importar que ya había derrotado a Trigon, porque ese NO era el punto) y un padre que se disfrazaba de semáforo para salvar vidas de gente inocente.

¡Por el amor de Azarath!

¡Esto era una locura!

"Raven, di algo, ¡me estás asustando! Ll-Llamaré a Robin—"

¿Y el pobre bebé? ¿Acaso iba a nacer con poderes sobrenaturales también? ¿Por qué no había pensando en todos esos detalles _tan_ importantes _antes_? ¿Por qué lo había tomado tan bien todo este tiempo?—Bueno, no que tuviera mucho tiempo sabiéndolo, apenas tres semanas—pero aún así…

No.

No podía.

Era una completa locura.

-_Es lo mejor_. Sabiduría le susurró, ecos de llantos de Tristeza no muy lejos. Lamentablemente, ni eso la haría titubear, la decisión estaba tomaba. Así que, cuando sintió la proximidad de la presencia, que poseía _gran_ parte de su alma, y permitió sus brazos rodearla gentilmente, Raven anunció lo que se debió haber dicho desde un principio.

"No puedo—_No_ lo tendré, Robin."


	2. Difícil Respirar

**"De Afuera Hacia Adentro."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**(×) (×)**

**Capitulo 1: Difícil Respirar.**

**(×) (×)**

**Tres Semanas Antes.**

**(×) (×)**

* * *

"¿Por qué tu cama es más grande que la mía?"

El colchón rechinó, Robin acercándose a la dueña de la habitación con una gracia casi felina. Raven pareció ignorarlo, su concentración fija en el tomo entre sus manos, sus piernas cruzadas justo en la orilla posterior de la cama.

"¿Rae?"

"¿Mmm?"

Robin no respondió, guio sus manos -libres de sus usuales guantes- hasta encontrar el broche que sujetaba la capa de su cuervo favorito en su lugar. Con un silencioso y rápido movimiento de sus dedos, la fábrica de satín se deslizó para desnudar hombros, envueltos en el clásico leotardo que tanto resaltaba las curvas de la hechicera.

"... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Robin usó su voz más inocente. "Nada... Que no haya hecho antes. Sigue leyendo, Rae y no te preocupes." Robin casi pudo sentir los ojos de Raven girar en clara incredulidad.

"Robin..."

"¿Qué, _bean_ _mo chroi_?" Se escuchó un delicioso ronroneo de entre las profundidades de la capa de Raven.

"¿_Qué _ estás haciendo?" Ahora sí, Raven quería saber. En respuesta sintió unos escalofríos abrirse camino por todo su espalda, el zipper siendo deslizado lentamente. "Oh. Ya veo."

Sus dedos sujetaron las orillas del libro, sus pupilas fijas en las palabras que describían la vida de uno de los mayores ídolos de Raven.

Calidez sobre su piel.

Una exhalación.

Raven respiró hondo, conocidos labios comenzando un largo camino desde uno de sus hombros hasta...

Las palabras se volvieron borrosas y Raven parpadeó rápidamente. Robin se estaba convirtiendo en un experto en el acto de distraerla...

Otro beso.

Manos acariciando su estómago por debajo de su leotardo... Una deliciosa presión quebrando la capa de piel de su hombro, dejando posesivas marcas de pasión que nadie jamás tendría el privilegio de ver...

Calor.

El libro se rindió a la ya no existente presión de sus dedos, su caída casi muda, gracias a la alfombra que tenía poco tiempo de haber sido instalada por Cyborg, como regalo de cumpleaños.

Tan fogoso... Perlas liquidas se fueron deslizando por la frente de la hechicera para cuando Robin la tumbó a la cama, un sonido que simulaba a un gruñido vibrando en su garganta.

Raven libro sus dedos de sus guantes con una repentina urgencia, limpiando su frente contra la almohada—¿desde cuando _tanta_ calidez se había colado por su habitación?—Está bien, podía admitir que el mayor responsable era Robin, con sus ágiles manos acariciando, _tan_ hambriento como siempre—Pero, nunca se había sentido así anteriormente, por más… concentrados que ambos estuvieran en su placer.

"_Raven_."

A pesar de la mínima sofocación que estaba sufriendo, una sonrisa halló su camino en los labios de la recién llamada, doblando sus piernas adrede, ofreciendo la parte favorita de Robin—en segundo lugar de lo obvio, claro—y el ataque comenzó al instante.

"_Ah_. No es _justo_ que sigas vestido de semáforo. _Ahhh_. ¿Y por qué está _tan_ caliente-e a-aquí?"

"Puedo encender el termóstato, ¿si quieres?" Robin desistió de saborear la altura de sus piernas para obedecer, librándose de su uniforme y máscara. En respuesta, un delgado rayo negro resplandeció su camino hasta al termostato en un rápido movimiento. "No lo pongas muy alto o nos ganaremos un buen resfriado."

"Vaya, ¿quien imaginaria que hasta en la cama eres mandón?"

"No lo—¿Lo _soy_?"

Pero, entonces Raven eliminó su leotardo completamente de su cuerpo y _toda_ clase de conversación _murió_ súbitamente.

Horas después, la alarma de la Torre se encendió, gritando con inmensa furia por la atención de los Titanes.

Raven obtuvo su primera pista de algo anormal alterando su cuerpo cuando, al regresar, justo a la hora de la cena, el casi irresistible antojo de probar la sopa de tofu de Chico Bestia la atacó sin piedad.

Entró en silencioso pánico al tratar devorar una cucharada cuando Chico Bestia estaba ocupado buscando por algo de tomar. -Tratar- siendo la palabra clave, para su escasa-existente suerte, siendo Cyborg quien la distrajera con el tema de su nuevo reproductor de cd's que tal vez podía instalar en su habitación ¿si lo deseaba? ¿Porfa, Rae?

Tras aceptar y abandonar su casi intacto pedazo de pizza, la hibrida decidió que necesitaba un buen descanso, tras poner a los HIVE por billonésima vez tras las rejas, con una calmante taza de té.

La segunda pista se descubrió a la mañana siguiente.

En una asquerosa manera.

Siendo la habitación de Robin la escogida para pasar la noche, fue obvio quien se despertó a primera luz de la mañana, y al canto de C.B./Gallo, al escucharla regresar todos sus intestinos en el retrete sin consciencia alguna.

"Fue algo que comí."

"¡Ni siquiera _comist_e, Raven!"

"...Demonios, ¿lo notaste?"

"Noto hasta cuantas veces vas al baño."

"Cielos, _algo_ obsesivo, ¿no crees?"

"Algo se me tenía que pegar de Bruce..." Fue la murmurada -entre dientes- respuesta.

"Yo diría…"

"No desvíes el tema, es mejor llamar a Cyborg para que te revise." Robin limpió su rostro con una delicadeza bien reservaba y nunca imaginada, el trapo húmedo ayudando a Raven con el súbito fervor que comenzó a sofocarla. Al verla sacudir sus manos para crear fuentes de aire, Robin tocó su frente y sus mejillas con su ceño fruncido. "No tienes fiebre."

"Robin." Raven cerró sus párpados entonces, tensión endureciendo su silueta.

No era estúpida.

Pero, no podía ser posible lo que Sabiduría, Lujuria y Amor estaban cantando con voz empalagosa para sacarla de sus casillas.

Simplemente porque... NO era posible EN ella. Su madre se lo había dicho. Los sacerdotes se lo habían restregado en la cara en cuanto su sistema había despertado y sus ciclos habían comenzado; le habían explicado como esos ciclos de reproducción solamente existían en ella como un modo de supervivencia, maldecidamente heredado por su padre. Un _demonio_. Siendo por ello que la única manera... de que podía... engendrar... ALGO... demandaba estrictamente que el padre fuera otro demonio. O híbrido, al menos.

Raven abrió sus ojos y sus pupilas siguieron las manos de Robin remojar el trapo en agua tibia. Nop, ningún cuerno o cola a la vista.

Bueno, sólo había una manera de acabar con la incertidumbre.

Sin articular una sola palabra más, Raven salió del baño para dirigirse a la cama y sentarse en su tan usada posición lotus.

Una visita a "Nunca Más" era más que necesitada.

* * *

**(×) (×)**

**Actualidad.**

**(×) (×)**

* * *

El jarro _en verdad_ había sido dirigido a _su_ cabeza. En verdad, Raven había esperado _atinarle_ y volarle el objeto en la cara.

Robin gruñó con frustración. "¡Raven! ¿Puedes calmarte un minuto?"

"Estoy calmada." Era aterrorizante como tanta furia se podía expresar en esa oración, sin la necesidad de gritar. Robin tragó saliva, rogando a quien lo estuviera escuchando que la razón traspasara la mente de su hechicera en _cualquier_ momento. Todo era culpa del miedo, Robin lo sabía, siendo él un ocupante de él desde que sus padres...

Robin sacudió su cabeza. No era la hora de pensar tan profundo en las líneas grises que tuvo que cruzar en su vida. Donde nunca hubo diferencia entre negro y blanco.

"Rea—"

"Estoy decidida, Robin. No gastes saliva."

"Yo _también_ tengo voz y voto—"

"Robin." Oh, dios. No, no _esos_ ojos. No _esas_ lágrimas que no se derramaban, pero que cristalizaba esos zafiros cruelmente. Robin no podía resistir 'las lágrimas' y Raven lo sabía muy bien. "_Robin_—"

"_No_, Raven." No importaba que su voz pareciera más un chillido que otra cosa o que fuera obligado a cerrar sus puños y cruzar sus brazos para evitar —lo inevitable—, que era correr y envolver a la mujer frente a sus ojos en sus brazos, hasta concederle su deseo. "Sabes que no es lo correcto, el bebé—"

"No, ¡no lo _digas_!" Una almohada fue impulsada en el aire, un leve temblor sacudiendo el edificio completo. Robin respiró hondo. Raven normalmente no era tan emocional, eso _todo_ el mundo lo sabía. Y también sabía que el 'estado' en el que se encontraba era la principal razón que la estaba enloqueciendo lentamente, tirando al olvido todas las lecciones de control y meditación. "No lo llames... ¡_así_! Es un _pedazo_ de maní, por todos los infiernos, Robin. No es NADA más."

Suficiente era suficiente.

"¡Argh! Raven, ¡te estás escuchando? Estás en completa negación. ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta! Hay una vida ahí dentro, admítelo. Por favor... _Por favor_, no puedes hacerle esto, no es su culpa—"

"No, es tuya." El frío de su tono desalentó sus pasos, como dagas a su pecho, hacia ella y Robin suspiró derrotado con tristeza.

"Sí... tienes razón."

Las almohadas dejaron de girar con aire de amenaza alrededor de la habitación, pero la ventana con vista al mar no dejo de temblar de manera escalofriante. Finalmente, Raven cerró sus ojos, cubriendo su rostro con manos temblorosas. Odiaba al engendro ya a éstas alturas—¿Cómo era posible que algo tan _pequeño_ la estuviera afectando con tanta magnitud? ¿Por qué no podía ver Robin el desastre que les esperaba -y al mundo- si dejaban crecer... lo?

¿Por qué no podía ver el _maldito_ peligro?

"Estás ciego, Robin… Te he cegado."

"Es llamado amor, Raven."

Una insípida carcajada dio más miedo que las nubes oscuras que se estaban formando afuera, más terror que las olas que cada vez danzaban con más odio hacia la isla. "Son llamadas 'hormonas'."

Robin cerró la distancia entre ellos, la furia ahora entrando por cada uno de sus poros. "Ya hemos discutido eso, Raven. Sabes lo que siento por ti, siempre te lo he demostrado."

"Amor está sobre-valorado, Robin. Tú, de todas las personas, lo sabe mejor. Sólo mira como no puedes pensar con una cabeza fría ahora—Eres el líder, tienes que considerar más aspectos que mi cond—que este estúpido maní."

A pesar de todo, una sonrisa partió los labios cansados de Robin. "No la clase de nombre que cruzó mi mente, pero debemos empezar por algo."

"_Robin_."

Robin se sentó, recargando sus codos sobre sus muslos de la manera que siempre aceleraba el ritmo cardiaco de la hechicera, inapropiadamente ésta no siendo la excepción. "Richard."

"Oh. Estás jugando con _fuego_ ahora, Rae. Pero, ni eso va a cambiar mi parecer. No quieres al—_maní_, está bien, lo puedes poner en adopción o no sé—Dármelo a mi."

"¿Hablas en serio? Eso es abs—"

"Quiero a este bebé, Raven." Paciencia había huido a estas alturas, si la tensa alineación de los hombros de Robin era alguna indicación. Las almohadas cayeron al suelo sin más preámbulos, aunque Raven no lo admitiera, Culpa reinando más que sus otras emociones. Era un comportamiento típico de Robin. "Es mi responsabilidad, y no voy a ignorarla."

"Creo que es algo tarde para hablar de responsabilidad." Raven levantó su frente de sarcasmo. No iba a rendirse tan fácil. "Y... todavía no esta claro como… como fue posible."

"Diría que te mintieron, pero simplemente no hallo el uso en ello. No ganarían ninguna ventaja, todo lo contrario, serviría como aliento para acostarte con alguien sin preocupaciones o precauciones."

"O tienes un par de cuernos bien escondidos."

"_Bean_ _mo chroi_, me temo que conoces cada parte de mi mejor que yo."

Doble suspiro.

"¿Y... qué tal si es un maní demoníaco?"

"Creo que los cuernos se notarán alguna vez por medio del ultrasonido. ¿Estás segura que no pudiste sentir ninguna vibra maligna de… él?"

"Segura. Ni siquiera Furia pudo identificarse con el maní."

"Planeas seguir llamándolo así hasta volverme loco, ¿no es así?"

Raven se cruzó de brazos, ordenando calma sobre las olas del mar y los estruendos de las nubes. "Apuesta en ello."

* * *

**(×) (×)**

* * *

Cyborg apagó la estufa y _mute_ fue oprimido en el control de la t.v. en el momento que Robin se aventuró a la sala. Tres pares de curiosos y preocupados ojos lo cuestionaron sin palabras, siguiéndolo hasta la cocina, donde Robin sacó restos del lonche, que se había perdido horas antes, del refrigerador.

"Yo lo caliento, hermano, sé como le gusta a Raven." Cyborg sonrió gentilmente, tomando el plato de las manos cansadas de su líder.

"Gracias, Cy."

"¿Quieres tu bistec en un sándwich o lo prefieres preparado como Raven?"

"Un sándwich suena genial."

El silencio era casi doloroso. Robin no se sorprendió al ver a Chico Bestia ser el primero en romperlo.

"Así que... ¿qué va a pasar? ¿Qué dijo Raven? Van a tener Jr., ¿verdad? Digo, no es como si en verdad se pudieran _deshacer_ de él—"

"Chico Bestia…" La advertencia salió de los labios de Cyborg, pero Robin señaló con su mano que no tenía importancia su insolencia. Provenía de genuina preocupación, después de todo.

"No lo sé, me pidió tiempo para pensarlo. Y es lo justo."

"Y… ¿se lo concediste? _Pero_, Robin—"

"No puedo obligarla a tenerlo, Chico Bestia. Tienes que entenderlo. Además, si te pones a pensarlo, existen más razones en contra que a favor."

Chico Bestia mordió su labio superior, la tormenta de hace un rato fresca en su memoria como en la de todos. Sabían perfectamente a lo que su líder se refería, no podían arriesgarse a enfrentarse a otro... portal... creado especialmente para Trigon o a una Raven fuera de todo existente control.

Apestaba.

Todo. De principio a fin.

No era justo. Raven merecía ser feliz, si tal vez no hoy, en un futuro merecía crear su propia familia con quien la hiciera feliz. Ya había pasado por tantos infiernos... Merecía un hilo de esperanza.

"Vaya, ¿quién murió?"

"¡Amiga Raven!" Star flotó hacia la nueva inquilina, pausando a centímetros de tocarla, sus intenciones de apretarla en un asfixiante abrazo claras como el agua pero, el recuerdo de su estado deteniéndola en seco. Raven frunció al ver las facciones de la siempre energética alíen apagarse sobriamente como el enchufe de un árbol de navidad. Esto no era correcto, Starfire nunca debería estar _tan_ triste... era como una ley o algo así.

Por lo menos, para Raven. Así que lentamente, con Paciencia y Orgullo felicitándola, saco sus brazos de su capa para abrirlos un poco, la invitación clara. "Sólo... ten cuidado."

Y sorprendentemente, Star lo fue, presionando solamente un segundo y sin clasificar en asfixiante. Para cuando las chicas se separaron, los fastidiosos "¡Awwwww!" del trío de inútiles de la cocina hicieron coro.

"Cy, ¿no fue lindo?"

"CB, hermano, ¡se me _salió_ la lágrima!"

"Aww, ¿creen que las cámaras de seguridad lo captaron?"

"¡Quiero una copia, Robin! ¡El infierno debe de haberse congelado, lo juro, lo _pude_ sentir!"

"Así que se creen tan graciosos..."

"¡RAVEN! ¡NOOOOOOOO!" Pero, fue muy tarde para salvar la sagrada vida de su consola de juegos.

* * *

**(×) (×)**


	3. Caja De Pandora

**"De Afuera Hacia Adentro."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**(×) (×)**

**Capitulo 2: Caja De Pandora.**

**(×) (×)**

* * *

**i. ADVERTENCIA: **Lemon.

* * *

_-"... el período consiste en siete días, equivalente a una semana, la cual será..."-_

Raven cerró el objeto de su frustración y el libro salió volando hasta chocar con su ventana. Por los próximos veinte minutos, dos libros más se le unieron. Era como una carrera ahora, cual libro retumbaba más fuerte.

"Nada... Nada... Debe haber algo..." Que no haya leído todavía, algún detalle que se haya escurrido de sus manos, una explicación sencilla o complicada que resolviera este misterio que la devoraba por dentro lentamente.

Literalmente hablando.

"Vamos a ver..."

_-"Según observaciones, este sistema de reproducción sólo se llevará a cabo en la última semana de cada bimestre. La edad del objetivo para comenzar este ciclo aún no es_ _determinada..."-_ Raven recordaba, sin embargo, cuando la nueva transformación había despertado en ella. Aquella primera semana de diciembre era difícil de olvidar tan a la ligera.

Brutalismo, Robin lo había llamado. ¿Qué clase de enfermo encerraba a una niña de ocho años en un pozo sin salida por siete días en completa insolación?

Uno inteligente, Raven le había respondido. Uno que no tomó el riesgo de dejar el linaje de Trigon agrandarse.

El libro no describía más cosas de importancia, la pequeña unidad sobre la reproducción consistiendo en sólo dos páginas, pero Raven no deseaba cerrar el libro con la misma ira que había usado con los anteriores.

Su madre había escrito este libro, su letra marcada en una tinta que lucía más antigua cada vez que Raven consultaba el tomo. A diferencia de los demás textos, este era casi un diario de la vida de Raven. En algunas narraciones podías apreciar notas peculiares que la mujer había hallado fascinante... Que una madre había encontrado fascinante.

_-"... su gusto por los columpios me parece de lo más irónico, sabiendo que no necesita tan primitivo método para flotar entre los aires..."-_

Raven cerró sus ojos, doblando la fina hoja de una esquina para después colocar el libro de regreso al escritorio. Justo en ese momento, la sensación de curiosidad entró su mente, la presencia de Robin preguntándole sin palabras qué le había causado tan intensa nostalgia.

"_Es todo culpa de tu maní_."

La carcajada de Robin fue como una nueva fuente de placer para sus sentidos, una sonrisa, imposible de evitar, dibujándose en sus labios.

Algo en su cerebro hizo un solemne '_click_', entonces. Piezas del rompecabezas hallándose en perfecta armonía. "Robin." El simple tono de su voz fue suficiente y sintió la presencia de su líder acercarse a su habitación desde las profundidades del taller de Cyborg.

Para cuando podía escuchar los pasos apresurados, Raven abrió su puerta con su telekinesia antes que Robin levantara su puño para tocar. Raven descruzó sus piernas, su ceño fruncido con un sentimiento desconocido. Casi similar a furia, a duda, pero no todavía ahí, otro sentimiento impidiéndoles el camino.

"El Lazo." Esta atadura entre los dos, éste era el culpable. Con "C" mayúscula, _oh_ sí.

_Ah, ya lo sé_, Raven reconoció el sentimiento. Arrepentimiento. Simple y obvio arrepentimiento. Sabía que esta decisión le vendría a perjudicar tarde o temprano. Para su sorpresa, positivismo radió de las palabras de Robin en respuesta.

"¡Claro! Ahora que lo pienso, tiene sentido. Me dijiste una vez que cada vez que tocabas a alguien con tus poderes, una parte de nosotros quedaba guardada dentro de ti—" Sin mencionar cuando les había prestado un poco de su poder a cada uno de los Titanes durante la batalla contra Trigon, pero por la expresión de su hechicera favorita, seria mejor no agregar ese hecho en este momento.

"¡Pero, no me refería de esa forma! ¡No sabía que el efecto trabajaba en viceversa!"

"Y tal vez no lo hace, a menos..."

Raven colocó sus cabellos por detrás de sus oídos con un sonido de frustración."... ¿que tenga un lazo con esa persona?" ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? ¿Había el amor cegado sus ojos también? "Maldita sea. Esta es la última vez que salvo tu trasero de un mal nacido polvo suicida."

De inmediato, la expresión de Robin se opacó con culpa. "Lo siento _tanto_, Raven."

Raven suspiró, dejándose caer en la cama. "No seas estúpido, lo haría otra vez si la necesidad se presentara y _lo_ sabes." La cama se hundió con el peso de su acompañante y de repente, Raven sintió sus defensas bajarse exhaustas. Un brazo la rodeó y Raven hundió su rostro en el tan conocido pecho vestido como semáforo.

"Yo te amo, también."

No podía faltar. "¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? Te he convertido en un demonio, he contaminado tu ADN de alguna manera—"

"Solamente un pequeño porcentaje, estoy seguro. Ni siquiera tengo poderes como tú—por los cuales no me quejaría para nada—Pero, ese no es el punto, sino que este lazo es lo único que se ha desarrollado entre los dos. Nuestra conexión... tan única y especial, es la única fuente de nuestra unión que está en constante evolución. Lo sabes, lo sé... Deja de culparte. Deja de culpar al maní—Solamente, deja de analizarlo. _Todo_."

"... No puedo. No sé como..." Sus dedos tomaron cautivos grandes porciones del pecho que la protegía cada vez que Raven lo necesitaba. ¿Quién _era_ este humano? ¿Por qué no podía ser como su demás raza y _ser_ egoísta por _algo_? ¡Cualquier cosa! ¿Por qué la adoraba tanto? A _ella_."... ¿me enseñarías?"

"Por supuesto. Primer paso: deja de verte a ti misma como una Caja de Pandora. No todo lo que sale de tu corazón es malévolo."

"A decir verdad, me veo a mi misma como la Esposa de Chucky."

"Ja, _ja_, ¿te he dicho que tu sarcasmo es lo que me excita más?" Robin ronroneó en su oído y en contra de su voluntad, dulces escalofríos corrieron la altura de la espalda de la híbrida. Bueno, por lo menos era esclavo de sus hormonas como los demás adolescentes.

"Todavía no puedo entender por qué te llaman Dick, ¿sabes?"

"¡Raven!" Fue la escandalosa contestación y Raven no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que el calentamiento global se estaba hospedando en sus mejillas.

"¿Qué? Y olvídalo, tienes prohibido tocarme de la cintura para abajo."

"Awww." Manos trataron de cambiar su parecer hasta que Raven amenazó con quejarse con su hermano mayor, o sea, Cyborg.

"¿Todavía deseas tomar el riesgo?"

"No, gracias. Me gustan mis brazos y piernas justo donde están."

"Lástima, serías un apuesto pretzel." Un bostezo se abrió camino por los labios de Raven y aunque trató de ocultarlo de Robin, todo intento fue inútil.

"Debes descansar, lo único que has hecho es meditar y leer libro tras libro. Ni siquiera has tocado tu comida desde ayer, nos tienes preocupados. ¿Qué planeas, matar de hambre al maní? No, mejor no me respondas."

Raven sólo pudo sonreír, sus párpados de repente luchando por no caer rendidos en los brazos de su amante. Aparentemente, todo el cansancio la había encontrado tras horas de Raven haber estado huyendo de él, concentrándose solamente en su investigación.

"¿Te quedarás conmigo?" Susurró, acomodándose en su cama, sus almohadas recibiéndola sin queja alguna. Robin besó su frente, alzando la manta que usaban para sus siestas en algunas ocasiones y tapándola completamente. Raven no estuvo muy segura, pero pudo jurar sentir una firme caricia sobre su vientre, quien sabe, no era de mucha importancia cuando el sueño te estaba arrastrando sin piedad.

Robin supo el exacto momento en que Raven cayó dormida completamente y besó sus labios sin prudencia y arrepentimiento, y otra vez, solamente para recordar el sabor a manzanilla. Después, volteó alrededor, el desastre de libros encogiéndolo de miedo. Pero, bueno, lo último que podía hacer era limpiar para antes que Raven despertara...

Tal vez recibiría una recompensa...

Esa idea fue lo suficiente tentadora para hacerlo sonreír durante el completo proceso.

* * *

**(×) (×)**

* * *

"Mmm-hmm. Tu presión cardiaca no muestra anormalidades... Aunque luces más pálida de lo normal." Cyborg suavizó las noticias con una sonrisa reservaba únicamente para ella. "Esperemos por los exámenes sanguíneos unos momentos, para estar seguros, está bien?"

Raven asintió, gentilmente tallándose uno de sus ojos, un delicado bostezo separando sus labios por quinta vez desde que su consulta había comenzando hace veinte minutos. Cy pensaba que era un lado de la hechicera que nunca dejaría de ser adorable.

Y Robin probablemente llegaba a verlo casi todos los días. El maldito suertudo pajarillo. "Es perfectamente normal sentir tanto sueño, Rae. A éstas alturas te verás obligada a tomar mínimo dos siestas durante el día."

Un amargo giro de sus labios expresó su incomodidad con tal cambio en su rutina. "¿Estoy embarazada o en hibernación?"

Fuera una broma o no, la carcajada no pudo ser evitaba por parte del androide. Un alegre _beep_ interrumpió antes de que pudiera darle una extensa y detallada explicación, y Cyborg arrancó la hoja que guardaba los resultados de la impresora. Regresó a lado de Raven, quien había robado silenciosamente una paleta de cereza que Cyborg conservaba como en cualquier consultorio pediátrico -a petición de Chico Bestia. Siempre se agotaban cuando pruebas de sangre tenían que aplicarse. "¡Ajá, lo sabía! Necesitas tomar más calcio, ácido fólico y muchas otras más vitaminas, _inmediatamente_. Y comer muchas frutas y verduras aparte de tu famoso té, mm, más leche, fibras y… Bueno, el té te protege de infecciones, así que no hay que descartarlo de tu dieta por completo. Vamos a ver, ¿tienes alguna duda?"

"¿Hay... hay algo para evitar estos... ridículos antojos?"

"Me temo que no. Todas las mujeres en la historia lo han sufrido, Rae. Por eso disfrutan tanto la dulce venganza de mandar a sus maridos a locas horas de la madrugada a comprar... todo lo que se les ocurra." Una sombra nostálgica nubló su persona por unos momentos, recuerdos reviviéndose de su madre poniendo esas crueles pruebas a su padre cuando su hermanita todavía estaba segura dentro del vientre de su madre. "Así que, yo que tú le iría advirtiendo a Robin llenar el tanque de su motocicleta antes de irse de a dormir, de hoy en adelante."

Todo el rostro de Raven brilló sádicamente, mordiendo su paleta con aire pensativo. Probablemente planeando nuevos sufrimientos para su líder. O tal vez en Chico Bestia. Era difícil estar seguros con las hormonas de la chica suplicando por nuevas presas y carne nueva. "Y ¿dónde está Robin a todo esto? Estuve tan seguro que no dudaría en atender a tu primera consulta oficial." Cyborg sonrió hasta que sus dientes brillaron, encontrando gracioso como Robin se había obsesionado con ser un padre ejemplar para su nuevo—como lo llamaban? almendra? ah, si!—maní.

Raven hizo un sonido pensativo que en verdad no respondió mucho. Cyborg alzó su ceja con nueva curiosidad, sabiendo perfectamente que Raven le contaba casi todo, más tarde que temprano. "Recibió una llamada. Inesperada."

"Ajá..."

Raven roló sus ojos. "Y creo que con mencionar _Wayne_ basta, ¿no?"

Cyborg se sentó a su lado en la camilla, entregándole un sobre con la receta de lo que debía comprar, ya que la enfermería no se encontraba tan surtida desde la batalla con la Hermandad del Mal y no habían tenido tiempo para reabastecerse mucho. "De todas maneras, no debió haberte dejado sola, especialmente... cuando tu decisión aún anda en una cuerda tan floja." Las palmas de Raven se apretaron en el sobre, sin embargo su rostro no delató emoción, como era de esperarse.

El silencio duró cinco minutos exactos antes de ser rompió por el susurro de Raven. "¿Sabes?.. Robin me dijo... me dijo que…"

Cyborg la alentó con un movimiento de su mentón y su mano posándose en su hombro. "¿Qué?"

Raven cerró sus ojos, respiró hondo. "Que si no lo que-_quería_, él podía criarlo por su propia cuenta."

Algo se apretó en el pecho cibernético del héroe. "¿Te refieres al maní?"

"Es... pensar _en_... ¿Contemplar esa opción me convierte en... más monstruo de lo que soy ya?"

_Oh, Raven_. "No." Cyborg utilizó toda su firmeza. "No cuando estás pensando en lo mejor para la criatura. _Pero_." Raven lo enfrentó con ojos calculadores al escuchar su duda. "¿En verdad deseas darte por vencida tan pronto? ¿Por qué estás tan convencida de que no te convertirás en una buena madre?"

"Cyborg... soy **yo**. Quien Chico Bestia una vez describió como escalofriante—"

"C.B. es todavía un niño y si mal no recuerdo, se disculpó profundamente días después."

Raven negó su cabeza, aún no convencida de… nada. "Tal vez podría considerar dar est..o a una familia que sufra por no tener hijos. A una pareja que en _verdad_ lo anhele tanto."

"Podría ser una posibilidad. Pero, antes tendríamos que estar seguros que no haya heredado algún poder sobrenatural, ¿recuerdas?"

Un largo suspiro fue la contestación. "Mi cabeza comienza a doler... otra vez. Será un milagro que no explote antes de que este maní..."

"Raven, deja de evadir el tema."

"¡Arg! ¿Qué quieres que te diga?" Gruñó la chica, saltando de la camilla, sus brazos cruzados. "Sí, puedes llamarme una cobarde… Sin embargo, primero dejaría a Trigon descuartizarme viva _antes_ de permitir a este maní sufrir una vida, de alguna manera similar, a mi propia infancia. Pero, no. No todo puede ser _tan_ sencillo, porque este no es un mundo perfecto. Y sé que... no importa lo que decida por su destino, algo va a salir mal. Lo sé. Está en mis genes."

"Pero, Raven—"

"Si lo... Sí me deshago de él, sé que Robin no volverá a verme de la misma manera, no importa que me jure lealtad eterna ahora. Todo cambiará. Sí lo dejo a su cargo, solamente los pondré -a _ambos_- en peligro en consecuencia a este oficio que nos exprime casi las 24 horas del día... y... y..."

"¿Y si lo crían como una familia, cómo debe ser?"

"... No sé como 'debe ser', Cyborg."

"Nadie lo hace, se aprende con pequeños pasos, errores y mucha paciencia... Pero, tú ya sabes todo eso, debes de hacerlo sí has dejado a Robin acercarte a ti tanto. Sabes que el proceso de guardar fe en alguien es doloroso y muy riesgoso, pero que al final, si encuentras a la persona adecuada... lo vale todo en el mundo."

Lo vale todo en el mundo.

_-Entonces tendré que tener fe por los dos, ¿no?... (1)_

Era tan fácil, hacerlo otra vez. Creer en Robin y su capacidad de ayudarla a seguir adelante. La tentación de rendirse a sus ojos llenos de cariño, adoración y súplica... a aceptar que podían ser una familia. Una muy disfuncional, tenía Raven que recalcar.

"No sé. Necesito más tiempo. Necesito averiguar más detalles, necesito... _más_. Pero, gracias, Cy. No tomaré en vano tus palabras, lo _juro_."

* * *

**(×) (×)**

* * *

"Casi toda mi vida, una y _otra_ vez sus lecciones retumbando por mi cabeza hasta que _sentía_ que se me iba a partir en _dos_. De pensar ANTES de cometer una locura—Porque es lo que _es_, una locura—De cómo gente como _nosotros_ no _podíamos_ darnos el lujo de compartir nuestras vidas con otra persona, por más que lo deseáramos. El maldito mentiroso—_hipócrita_— ¡y su publicidad engañosa!"

"No entiendo tu reacción. No es como si hayas obedecido cada regla que el hombre articuló, Robin."

"¡Ese no es el punto!" La maleta aterrizó en la cama, retumbando como si tuviera vida propia. Raven giró sus ojos, sintiendo lástima por el objeto. Robin estaba creando una tormenta de un vaso de agua.

"Ilumíname entonces."

"El punto es Selina Kyle y como es una de las criminales _más_ buscadas—"

"Pensé que había salido ya de rehabilitación."

"¡Sí, por la sexta vez! Mala hierba NUNCA muere, Raven."

"Me temo que eso se... contra-pone con todo lo que me has enseñado." Raven se dio por vencida, cerrando su libro delicadamente, doblando una esquina de la última pagina que había captado su atención. "Y es estúpido. E irracional. Tú, de todas las personas, debería creer en la redención."

"Lo hago—Lo _hice_, creí en Selina las primeras tres oportunidades que se le ofrecieron, y en cada una de ellas la vi rendirse ante la tentación sin pensarlo _dos_ veces. No sé—No _entiendo_ por qué Bruce se empeña tanto en 'ella'—de todas las personas, que en verdad, merecen sus atenciones."

"Cuidado, casi suenas celoso."

Las gotas de la ligera brisa chocaron en un calmante y perfecto ritmo, su melodía siendo la única clase de ruido entre el silencio que reinó la habitación. Robin respiró hondo, dándose la vuelta para buscar por su corbata favorita, pero sus manos negándose a cooperar, terminando con un calcetín entre sus dedos, casi burlándose de él.

A sus espaldas, escuchó el roce del cuerpo de Raven acostarse en su cama, un rasposo ruido indicando que se estaba apiadando de la maleta, tratando de librarla del polvo que Robin no se había molestado ni en soplar.

"_Saber que no te juzgaré..."_

Robin suspiró al escuchar la gentil promesa de la hechicera acariciar su mente. Bueno, tarde o temprano lo tenía que saber.

Raven, por su parte, descifrando que el silencio sería su única respuesta, pensó en decir algo para cambiar el tema y cuando sus labios se partieron para quejarse de la recién visita de Terra-Quien-No-Era-Terra, la voz de Robin se confesó con solemnidad.

"Fue... sólo un beso."

Raven parpadeó.

"Estaba pasando por _esa_ sufrible etapa de admiración-acercándose-a-obsesión que todo adolescente vive a los tre—_catorce_ años. Yo era... tan insoportablemente arrogante, creyendo que—Que Bruce era lo que... Dios, fue tan estúpido."

"Pero, _gracias_ al cielo, en mi cumpleaños hablamos finalmente de ello antes que alguien saliera lastimado, aclarando tantas dudas y... me besó para probar que lo que sentía no significaba nada."

Raven respiró y la fragancia de los jazmines rodeando un solitario jardín invadió su nariz, la imagen de un vulnerable e inmaduro Richard parpadeando en el escenario de su mente por un segundo.

"Richard."

"Era todavía un niño. ¿Quien puede culparme por embelesarme con un figura tan autoritaria y admirable como Batman?"

"Nadie."

Robin alzó su ceja. "Wow, estás aceptando esto mejor de lo que imaginé."

"Bueno, ya que estamos confesando sucios secretos, yo también sentí algo más allá de admiración por Batman cuando lo conocí..."

"Espera un minuto—¿_Lo_ conoces? ¿Cuándo?"

Raven colocó sus brazos debajo de su nuca, sus dedos entrelazados, su rostro concentrándose en la ventana. "Antes de conocerlos a ustedes, lo ayudé con un robo y meses después, me tropecé con él y Superman en una dimensión alterna en la que se encontraban perdidos. Obviamente, los ayudé a regresar a la Tierra sin problema alguno."

Para cuando Raven terminó con su historia, Robin la observaba desde su maleta, cerrándola lentamente, su ceño fruncido. "Nunca lo mencionó... Aunque, no hemos estado en mucho contacto últimamente y no tendemos a intercambiar anécdotas."

Raven cerró sus ojos. "..¿En serio _tienes_ que ir?"

El zipper terminó su camino y Robin bajó la maleta al suelo, trepándose al colchón con gracia felina y acechadora. "Puedes venir sí lo deseas. Ya te lo dije, Rae." Acarició sus cabellos oscuros lejos del rostro pálido, ojos púrpuras despertando de un sueño no existente. "No tardaré más de tres días, lo prometo. La ceremonia será mañana... aunque sí mi plan funciona..."

"¿En verdad piensas convencerlo de no casarse?" Raven expresó incrédulamente, sentándose para rodear sus piernas con sus brazos, su rostro danzando cerca del de Robin, quien suspiró confundido por sus propias ideas.

"No lo sé. Primeramente... necesito hablar con él. Sí estoy de suerte, Clark y Diana estarán ahí para cubrirme las espaldas y ser mi apoyo moral. Ellos tampoco deber estar muy emocionados con las noticias, si recuerdas bien la naturaleza de sus... sentimientos… relacionados con Bruce."

Raven hundió su rostro en el cuello ofrecido de Robin, cuando su semáforo la rodeó con su brazo para atraerla hacia su pecho de manera protectora. "Y si nada funciona al final, por lo menos podemos invitar a Clark a un inolvidable trío. Escuché por ahí que su super-lengua puede hacer maravillas—¡_Ah_!"

Robin la aventó a la cama para después sentarse sobre ella, justo a la altura de sus caderas, sus labios tomando cautivo parte de su oído. "Nadie. Más. Que. Yo. Te. Tocará. Jamás."

En respuesta, Raven mordió su labios y giró su pelvis contra la de Robin de la manera que sabía lo volvía loco. Como era predecible para ella, un gruñido vibró por todo su cuello y parte de su rostro. Raven respiró hondo, pretendiendo no sentir las ganas de Lujuria de salir a jugar. "¿No tienes un avión que tomar?"

"Raaaaven." Otro giro. "Ah. _Ah_, no creo. Dios... me haces sentir como el más blando de los pudines." Y tomándola por sorpresa, presionó sus caderas contra las profundidades de la cama, sus manos viajando sin aviso alguno hacia...

"¡Dick! ¿Qué te dije?" Sin embargo las palabras sonaron como un irresistible gemido mientras Raven detuvo sus manos desnudas antes de que tocaran su voluptuoso pecho, como pervertidamente planeaban aterrizar. "Y más te vale que eso que estoy sintiendo sea tu bastón de combate."

"¡Merezco una recompensa! Limpié toda tu habitación justo de la manera que te gusta mientras tú dormiste por un día completo. Rae... _Rae_, merezco una inolvidable despedida... Una que pueda revivir en esas solitarias noches que pasaré en esa enorme mansión..."

"No tienes remedio."

"Para ti, no existe ninguno." Y selló sus labios con una insufrible pasión, ganándose otro ahogado gemido de parte de su cuervo. Robin re-direccionó sus manos y en esta ocasión no encontró obstáculos en su camino. Dio unas silenciosas gracias por no estar usando su uniforme sino una simple camiseta y pantalones de ejercicio, como usualmente lo hacía después de salir de la ducha... Porque sabía que a Raven le gustaba tal vista.

Raven rompió el beso con un fuerte y húmedo 'smack' que sólo aumentó ambos libidos, la tentación transformándose en incontrolable deseo. Sin palabras, pero con múltiples jadeos, Raven se dio la vuelta completamente, acostándose sobre su estómago. Una ofrenda que traía a la luz los más primitivos instintos en Richard.

Fue cuestión de aventar otros objetos que invadían la cama, como el libro que Raven había estado leyendo y el cinturón de Robin, para que el Titán tomará control de la situación, justo como Raven lo había planificado y la cama rechinó cuando una profunda embestida unió sus cuerpos salvajemente. "Oh—_Oh_." Las manos de Raven hicieron puño gran cantidad de las sábanas debajo, sus ojos cerrados y la gema de su frente resplandeciendo con el nuevo brillo del sudor que finamente comenzaba a nacer. Sintió los dedos desnudos de Robin hacer descender aún más el short negro que vestía pero, al todavía notar que estorbaba en el camino, Robin empujó sus caderas suavemente para indicarle una nueva posición.

Raven se levantó sobre sus rodillas y las cálidas palmas de sus manos; y el siguiente ataque no tuvo piedad. Robin embistió con un llanto agudo, pero lleno de obvia satisfacción, sus manos deslizándose por debajo de su blusa, tocando y presionando y provocando gemidos de la boca de Raven, que ciertos tonos la avergonzarían después, al recordar.

El ritmo aceleró su paso en pocos segundos, el choque de piel contra piel venciendo las quejas del colchón y los gruñidos de Robin, mientras finalmente tomaba misericordia y dirigía una de sus manos hacia la parte sur de su mujer. "¡Aa—ah, Ri-Richard!..." Un juego cruel de dedos talentosos despertó el lado de la hechicera que Robin se moría por ver y había jurado proteger a toda costa. Porque Raven era suya y de nadie más. Él había luchado por ella con uñas y dientes, contra las fuerzas del mismo infierno, amargas profecías y toda clase de enemigo que se había presentado. Incluido Slade. Raven era algo precioso y delicado y Robin la necesitaba tanto.

"Oh-oh-oh, ¡más f-f-fuerte!"

No se dieron cuenta, pero documentos que descansaban en el escritorio salieron volando por toda la habitación y el ventanal comenzó a temblar de acuerdo a ritmo con la cama, la lluvia recién terminada. Para cuando Robin buscó refugio en el cuello de Raven, moviéndose hasta cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo como un enorme abrigo, el _sabor_ a su Nirvana llegó como si fuera víctima de una electrocución. Su cuerpo entero fue invadido por un _dulce_ sedante que solamente Raven podía proveerle. Y lo sabía por seguro, porque Raven no había sido su primera compañera.

"Ahh," Raven suspiró entre contenta e impaciente. "Robin, me sofocas, niño consentido..." Murmuró entre besos, sintiendo la sonrisa de Robin contra sus labios levemente hinchados. Otro beso y, Robin respiró hondo entre sus cabellos violeta, para después moverla suavemente boca arriba, más que listo para traerla a la cumbre que la hechicera no había podido alcanzar al igual que él. Solía suceder cuando la tomaba de esta forma, cuando se trataba de poseer y marcar a su amante de la única manera posible y no existía el tiempo de sobra porque la _necesidad_ entre los dos era indestructible.

_Je, haber si después de esto Raven sigue amenazándome con castrarme..._ Fue lo último que pensó antes de hundir su rostro donde las manos de Raven –bien agarradas a su oscura melena- lo guiaron, piernas abiertas esperando ansiosas por él. Solamente por _él_.

Una mortal línea marcó la superficie del ventanal, sus caminos casi creando la forma de una delicada raíz, Raven mordiendo sus labios para evitar que sus gritos hicieran eco por todo el pasillo. Pero, entonces, Dick hizo _eso _movimiento –tan especial- con su lengua que _todas_ sus defensas no sirvieron de nada.

"Dick, Dick, Dick…" Raven echó una carcajada, terminada en un fuerte jadeo, porque Robin encontraba de lo más excitante ser llamado así cuando estaba tomando mando de su clímax, el pervertido. "Oh-Oh-Oooh." Y sintió la conocida -cálida- explosión expandirse desde su vientre, sus latidos escuchándose por cada partícula de su ser.

Cuando Robin descansaba con sus ojos cerrados sobre su estomago, acariciando una de sus piernas, Raven tomó una decisión. "Cuando regreses de Gótica, te daré una respuesta definitiva sobre... el maní."

Robin levantó su rostro para recargar su mentón cerca de su ombligo. No dijo nada, pero sus ojos azules le comunicaban todo su amor y adoración por ella, su máscara abandonada en el suelo. Un serio 'No te abandonaré' escrito en tales luceros que Raven amaba tanto.

'_Ya veremos_...' Sin embargo, Sabiduría declaró en su cabeza, la aliada más preciada para Raven. '_Ya veremos_.'

* * *

**(×) (×)**

* * *

**(1) **Dicho en _The End, Part III_, por Robin, claro. Sorry, si no son las exactas palabras, pero mi cabeza anda dando vueltas como loca con otros fics que deseo actualizar... jijiji.


	4. Bajo Tu Hechizo

**"De Afuera Hacia Adentro."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**(×) (×)**

**Capitulo 3: Bajo Tu Hechizo.**

**(×) (×)**

* * *

**Notas/Advertencias:**

**(i) Parejas: **En este capitulose presentan implicaciones de muchas parejas distintas y algunas de ellas caen en la categoría **Dub-Con (Consentimiento Dudoso).**

**(ii) **_Bean mo chroi (_irlandés_)_: Dama de mi corazón. ;)

**(iii) **Crossover con "_Justice League_" y "_Smallville_". Implicaciones de triangulo amoroso entre Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent/Diana de Themyscira. Relación establecida entre Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle. Pre-Clark Kent/Lex Luthor.

**(iv) **Melvin y Teether son los nombres originales en la versión americana del Episodio "Hide and Seek", así que serán los que usaré, ¿ok?

* * *

**(×) (×)**

* * *

Alfred, sin sorpresa alguna de parte de Richard, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, literalmente. Lo que sí le provocó cautela al héroe fue el extraño brilló que le daba vida a ese viejo rostro, viva emoción rejuveneciendo cada uno de los movimientos del mayordomo.

Aparentemente, debido a qué por fin el niño que había criado y al hombre que había moldeado, sentaría cabeza.

_Con una psicópata, no hay que olvidar_, Richard se repitió a si mismo, escuchando y presenciando el desastre de sirvientes que llenaban cada rincón de la Mansión, una vez que fue introducido. Todo indicando que tan grande sería el evento. "Alfred."

"Maestro Dick, no lo haga." Fue la suave pero, firme interrupción. Richard lo miró con incredulidad, levantando sus cejas con reto.

"_Pero_—"

"El Maestro Bruce y la Srta. Kyle saben en lo que se están metiendo con ésta importante decisión y ninguna de nuestras opiniones va hacerlos cambiar de parecer. Es mejor... dejar que con el curso del tiempo se sepa si tal decisión fue sabia."

Mayordomo y huésped se miraron fijamente sin compartir más, furia ahora guiando las intenciones de Richard para hablar con Bruce de una vez por todas. "No, si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto primero."

Bruce no estaba solo cuando Richard abrió la puerta de su estudio con anticipación. Se podían escuchar pasos alrededor de toda la habitación, desesperación marcando cada uno de ellos. Richard asomó su cara y lo primero que encontró fue la relajada (relajada!) mirada de Bruce siguiendo la figura del que lo acompañaba, sentado como amo y señor frente a su escritorio, sus manos unidas frente a su mentón.

"Pensé que ya habías superado esta... fase con Luthor, Clark."

"Sí, y yo pensé que éramos amigos y que nunca me apuñalarías por la espalda, así que estamos a mano, no crees?"

"Solamente serán veinticuatro horas en la que tendrás que compartir el mismo oxígeno con él, algo muy inofensivo a comparación con el tiempo que te la pasas arruinando sus planes inmorales—"

"¡Es _diferente_, Bruce! Lo sabes, quien lo enfrenta en esas ocasiones es Superman. Dios, _todavía_ no puedo creer que lo hayas invitado."

Richard había escuchado suficiente. "¿Invitaste a Lex Luthor a tu boda?"

Clark interrumpió su zanja en la alfombra para voltearlo a ver como si hubiera encontrado el sentido de la vida. "¡Dick! ¡Pensé que nunca llegarías!" Bruce rodó sus ojos, sus hombros llenándose de nueva tensión, seguramente porque ahora serían dos contra uno y Selina no se encontraba disponible para cuidar sus espaldas.

"Dick, me alegra saber que no te encontraste con ningún inconveniente en tu viaje. ¿Le comunicaste mis disculpas a los Titanes por tomarte prestado unos días?"

Richard se dejó caer en la primera silla que miró y Clark se le unió en segundos, ambos haciendo su mejor trabajo en comunicar su descontento en sus miradas asesinas.

"Bruce… Si Selina te tiene amenazado, tose dos veces."

Bruce cerró sus ojos un segundo, respirando hondo. Sin responder, se puso de pie, sacudiendo delicadamente su saco. "Si me disculpan, tengo aún tareas por realizar para el evento y me temo que no encontraré tiempo en un futuro para alimentar sus ridículos comentarios. Clark: Es hora que enfrentes tus... _líos_ con Lex y dejes de acobardarte, ya no tienes 17 años. Y Dick," El hombre sombrío se detuvo en el umbral del estudio, sus ojos serios conectándose con los de su fiel compañero. "me alegra verte de nuevo, por favor, no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte seleccionado como mi padrino de bodas."

Richard se levantó tan rápido que casi se llevó la silla entre sus piernas. "¿PADRINO?"

Pero, como era costumbre, el hombre murciélago desapareció entre las penumbras del pasillo, sin colaborar más en sus recientes noticias. Richard podía sentir su ira materializarse en una tremenda sed por patear cualquier trasero que se le presentara en ese instante.

Miró a Clark por el rabillo del ojo y solamente suspiró. Le saldría el tiro por la culata si retaba a Clark, de eso estaba seguro. Y la misma historia resultaría con Diana.

Con un demonio, ¿dónde estaba Slade cuando en verdad se le necesitaba?

"… y me llama a mi el cobarde." Se escuchó el oscuro murmullo de los labios de Kent, el reportero hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos, recargando sus codos en sus muslos. Era el mero retrato de la miseria y Richard no pudo evitar presionar uno de sus hombros fuertemente, tratando de consolarlo de alguna manera.

"Bruce siempre fue ciego con las situaciones que no incluían su ayuda como Batman. Lo siento, Clark." Los cabellos oscuros del alíen bailaron rápidamente, la cabeza de Clark asintiendo con ansiedad y agradecimiento.

"Creo que eso lo aprendió de mi."

Ambos suspiraron, sospechando que la derrota sería su única recompensa si trataban de detener este acontecimiento infernal, ésta unión desnaturalizada entre Selina Kyle y Bruce Wayne. Bruce, por primera vez en su vida, estaba radiando con un nuevo aura. Su mirada ya no era vacía, ni su espalda rígida con sus cargas del pasado. Había, por fin, encontrado algo en su vida que lo satisfacía y que no incluía sangre derramada.

Bueno... todavía.

"Hmm, tenía la impresión que asistía a una boda, no a un funeral. Aunque con Bruce, uno _nunca_ puede estar seguro." La nueva voz hizo un sorprendido eco por el estudio, las cabezas de los dos héroes volando hacia las puertas abiertas.

Richard casi podía _sentir_ la expresión de Clark nublarse con sentimientos que ninguno de sus compañeros de la Liga aún podía descifrar, ni siquiera el mismo Bruce.

"Lex." Clark se puso de pie, introduciendo sus manos a sus bolsillos y haciendo todo lo posible por comunicar que preferiría estar en el otro lado del mundo que en esta escalofriante mansión.

"Clark." El nombre recorrió la lengua de Luthor como terciopelo, humor y algo parecido a satisfacción vibrando en esa fina voz. "Tanto tiempo sin… tener nuestros caminos cruzados, ¿no crees? Espero tener el honor de poder ponerme al día contigo. Después de todo, haz sido padrino de bodas en más ocasiones que yo y debes tener algún consejo preparado para el Sr. Grayson y mi persona, ¿no?"

Richard sabía que luciría como una vil gallina, pero no era estúpido —y tenía a una mujer y bebé que mantener—, así que huyó con una velocidad que opacó al mismo Flash del estudio. . . No anhelando estar presenta cuando la Tercera Guerra Mundial se desatara entre esos dos.

Obviamente, Bruce los había invitado para mantener al demás público bien entretenido. La mente de ese hombre así era de sádica y Richard no pudo evitar reír todo el camino hacia la cocina, una nueva misión guiando sus pasos.

* * *

**(×) (×)**

* * *

Una bandera rubia estaba sobre ella, hebras secas y casi transparentes picoteando sus mejillas y la gema de su frente. Raven parpadeó exactamente tres veces hasta poder comprender la identidad de su nueva observante.

Y la reacción fue automática.

"Aléjate de mi."

Como siempre, reto endureció esos luceros pálidos por una fracción de segundo antes de que Terra se dignara a obedecer. Esta era la primera ocasión en que se encontraban cara a cara, desde que Chico Bestia la había descubierto viva y sana de nuevo.

Y a Raven no le faltaban ganas de patearse así misma por haber escogido la sala como lugar para echarse una corta siesta. Existía una razón de por qué Raven había estado posponiendo esta complicada reunión con su ex-camarada. Una muy racional e indiscutible.

Y no se trataba de que ambas terminarían sacándose los ojos en un pozo de lodo, vistiendo sólo trajes de baño, como Chico Bestia una vez había sugerido, con baba colgando de su boca.

"Wow, luces aún _más_ escalofriante en carne y hueso." Terra le saludó, escondiendo la mitad de su rostro con melenas de su cabello, como era su cobarde costumbre. Raven sintió una acidez rozar su estómago. Sus labios se partieron para responder con iguales sarcásticas y filosas palabras pero, Terra la interrumpió para su desgracia. "Ahora puedo comprender por qué alguien como Robin te escogió como su novia, eres taaaan _cool_!"

… ¿Huh?

"¿Huh?"

"Supongo que Chico Bestia estaba celoso de que te conociera y por eso se había negado a presentarnos. Aunque, según él, ya nos conocíamos muy bien… pero, mmm. ¡Ah! ¿Es cierto que estás esperando un bebé de Robin? ¡Qué emoción!"

Raven sacudió su cabeza violentamente, sintiendo una jaqueca nacer por las penumbras de su cerebro. La acidez de su estómago no mejoró y parecía abrirse camino hasta lo bajo de su vientre. "Mira. No sé a que estás jugando, Terra—"

_"¡Traidora!"_

_"¡Bruja!"_

Las palabras todavía vivían frescas en sus recuerdos y Raven supo que tenía que alejarse de la rubia lo más rápido posible, si no quería dejar la Torre T sin ventanas por milésima vez. Control era una palabra que, con cada día registrado, perdía más significado para sus emociones.

Para el gusto de ellas.

"¿Sabes? Siempre he opinado que eres la mejor integrante de los Titanes, tus poderes patean más trasero que los de los demás— hasta los de Chico Bestia— pero, no se lo vayas a decir, ¡por favor! ¿Sí?" ¿Por qué hablaba con tanta agitación? ¡Su voz proseguía tan rápido que las palabras retumbaban como si todas fueran una sola!

Raven succionó un rápido montón de aire, la acidez transformándose en algo completamente diferente e incomprensible. No pudo evitar sujetar su estómago al ser víctima de un electrizante cambio en su presión sanguínea.

Bueno, por lo menos Terra había cerrado el pico.

Raven cerró sus ojos para tratar de concentrarse en pelear este nuevo achaque y cuando estaba segura de estar logrando su meta, suaves manos la tomaron de los hombros. La empujaron verticalmente y Raven vagamente tomó en cuenta lo que la presencia estaba haciendo, dejándose caer en algo acolchonado.

Diez minutos después, Raven reconoció su nueva posición sobre el sofá en el que había estado durmiendo horas antes y que los delgados y fríos dedos sobando sus rodillas eran pertenecientes a su archi-enemiga.

Raven no supo como reaccionar al encontrarse con tanta genuina preocupación en ese rostro, facciones que había visto en el pasado distorsionarse con la más pura de las iras. Terra estaba arrodillada frente a ella, luciendo con toda la intención de comenzar a bombardearla con nuevas preguntas.

Raven tomó acción sin dudarlo dos veces. Sus dedos sellaron labios, ligeramente húmedos. Los ojos de Terra, profundamente azulados, parpadearon confundidos... ¿y sus mejillas se llenaron de color?

Raven aclaró su garganta, poniéndose de pie y un metro de distancia entre las dos. Algo raro estaba pasando aquí y Raven odiaba estar adivinando las razones que estaban causando este súbito… deseo de…

"Con permiso, debo retirarme. Chico Bestia no debe tardar del mercado con Cyborg."

"¡Espera! ¿Estás segura que te sientes bien? Deberías—tomar algo de agua o—"

Raven sinceramente deseó cerrar la puerta en sus narices, en serio, pero se encontró inmóvil y bajo el hechizo de las súplicas de Terra, el palpitar de su corazón señalándole que Terra era lo que necesitaba—¡No! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

¡Este estúpido maní! ¡Todo era _su_ culpa!

"Raven." Terra le sonrió, sosteniendo un vaso con agua cerca de su rostro, esas pestañas danzando cautivadoramente. Raven mordió su labio inferior antes de aceptar la ofrenda, bebiendo lentamente. El silencio creció y creció y en poco tiempo, Raven tenía a una estudiante jugando nerviosamente con su falda entalonada.

Por Azarath, esta chica era patética. Todos los humanos lo eran.

"¿Así que, cuanto tienes saliendo con Chico Bestia?" Whoa. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Para alimentar más su sorpresa, Terra negó con su cabeza solemnemente.

"Sólo somos amigos, Raven."

Raven tele-transportó el vaso vacío hasta el fregadero, para el deleite de Terra y el maní, quien parecía gustarle cuando Raven utilizaba alguno de sus poderes. "Oh." ¿Qué más se podía decir ante eso? Pobre Chico Bestia. "Bueno."

Terra le regaló otra sonrisa. "Él te admira mucho, siempre habla de ti y tu relación con Robin…"

"¿Él _qué_?" Cuando Robin se enterara, iba a arder Troya. Otra vez.

Raven estaba tan segura.

"¡No de manera negativa! Si no—"

"Lo siento, Terra, pero tengo que dejarte, estoy esperando una llamada." Y con eso, esta vez si cerró la puerta en las narices de la rubia. E ignoró —todo el camino hasta a su habitación— el dulce ardor de los adentros de su vientre.

Que, Raven había pensado, solamente los besos de Robin podían causar.

* * *

**(×) (×)**

* * *

Entrando a su templo, Raven sacó de un cofre, que guardaba cerca de la cama, un comunicador que Cyborg le había integrado especialmente para comunicarse con aquel trío de infantes que se habían atrevido a traspasar las murallas que protegían el corazón de la hechicera.

Resultaba tan surreal, pero Raven necesitaba tanto de su compañía. Sólo ellos podían distraerla lo suficiente para no sentir la ausencia de Robin, por más que Cy, Chico B. y Starfire desearan que fueran ellos los dueños de tal don.

Melvin sonrió tan brillantemente, una vez que le respondió y escuchó su plegaria de visitarlos, que casi Raven podía sentir las sombras tétricas de su habitación huir despavoridas.

"Estaré ahí en un par de horas, ¿está bien?"

Melvin asintió entusiasmada, los cabellos de Tim haciendo sombra a las espaldas de la niña... y Raven no pudo evitar sonreír. Todavía no podía comprender como su simple presencia los ponía tan contentos y emocionados. Raven no valía tanto.

"¡Oooh, Raven! Puedes traerte uno de tus cuentos contigo, ¿otra vez? ¿Si, si, si?"

Raven los sorprendió con un guiño. "No lo olvidaré, Tim, lo prometo. Mientras tanto, no hagas enfadar a Melvin en lo que llego, ¿está bien?"

Afortunadamente, al aventurarse de nuevo al recibidor, Cyborg y los demás ya lo habitaban y no había rastro de Terra. "_Yo_, Raven, ¡mira lo que te compramos!" Cyborg le enseñó una caja de té todavía empacada en una mano y en la otra un gigantesco paquete de…

"¿PAÑALES?" Respira, Raven, respira. Concéntrate. Piensa en el mar. El viento. Robin. Sí, Robin. No, ¡Robin no! Por su culpa ha pasado todo esto—

"Eh, Rae, no me mires así. ¡Fue idea de Starfire!"

La pelirroja en cuestión asintió entusiasmada, "He leído interesantes reseñas sobre el cuidado de un bebé terrícola y cuando encontré todo un pasillo en el supermercado dedicado a ello no pude evitar pensar en ti, amiga Ra—"

"Voy a salir. No me esperen. Llámenme si hay problemas." Raven estaba a una pulgada de llegar a la salida cuando las puertas se cerraron tras el mando de una mano cibernética muy conocida.

"¡Whoa, espera un minuto! Estás bajo estrictas órdenes de Robin de no dejar la Torre, jovencita: sin importar las circunstancias."

En lo lejano del segundo piso se escuchó una ventana quebrarse en miles de trozos. Starfire y Chico Bestia tragaron saliva con temor, alejándose del par con precaución. Por su parte, Raven cerró sus ojos, cruzando sus brazos y aunque nadie podía darse cuenta, _comunicándose_ con su líder.

_"No, Raven."_

Quien, parecía, la había estado esperando. _"¡Con un demonio, Robin! No puedes prohibirme—"_

_"Puedo y acabo de hacerlo. Y antes de que lo menciones, no, no me creo tu dueño, pero el maní dentro de ti sigue siendo mi responsabilidad. Por lo menos, en lo que tomas tu decisión."_

Raven se tele-transportó a su habitación sin decir más, dejando descubierta la sala de las superficies que la protegía de los vientos salvajes que el mar les arrojaba en su camino.

También, cortesía de su querida Raven.

"Te odio." Sonó como un juramento, las cortinas cerrándose a su comando, el vínculo en su mente debilitándose a sus palabras, casi asustado y huyendo de su cabeza como cachorro atropellado.

_"Lo haces porque sabes que tengo la razón."_ Raven sintió la suave probaba de la mente Robin recorrer un poco la suya, en busca de información para saber que había provocado esta repentina rebelión. Raven lo permitió, solamente porque estaba demasiada ocupada controlando sus poderes para molestarse. Finalmente, cálidas risas vibraron a través del vínculo completo. _"Mira, no puedes salir, pero nunca dije algo malo sobre recibir visitas, ¿verdad?"_

_"¿Y quién puede traerlos? Los sacerdotes llegarían el año siguiente con sus mulas—"_

_"Yo me encargo de lo demás. No te preocupes."_

_"…Pero."_ Raven suspiró, dejándose caer en su cama, sus ojos abriéndose con un nuevo resplandor. "Te extraño." Listo. Ahí lo tenía, lo había dicho. En actuales palabras. El semáforo debería estar satisfecho el resto de su vida.

_"No más que yo, estoy seguro."_ Raven sonrió al sentir con más intensidad las positivas energías del buen humor de su Robin. Dios. En verdad, lo extrañaba. _"Aguarda un minuto."_

Raven leyó las intenciones de Robin de llamar a Cyborg por el radio para ir a recoger al trío de niños superhéroes con la compañía de Chico Bestia (ya que él los entretenía con sus chistes -sin chiste- mientras Cyborg se concentraba en navegar su jet) como si un pizarrón tomara forma en su mente, las palabras escribiéndose ambiguamente.

_"Listo. Starfire se quedará contigo. ¿Te sientes mejor, ahora, bean mo chroi?"_

_"Creo que sí. ¿Haz tenido éxito en tu ridícula misión?"_

_"¡Arrrg, ni me lo recuerdes!"_

Fue el turno para Raven de dejar salir una carcajada casi no usada.

* * *

**(×) (×)**

* * *

"¿Richard?" El recién llamado pareció no escucharlo, lo cual preocupó a Clark, ya que lo tenía a tan sólo cinco centímetros de distancia. "¡Dick!"

Richard se ahogó en su bebida, saliendo de su misterioso trance con sus mejillas enrojecidas. "¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Clark?" El chico volteó a examinar sus alrededores y para su alivio, nadie más habitaba la cocina más que Alfred y Clark.

Quien frunció su ceño. "¿Estás seguro que estás... bien? Tal vez esta boda te está afectando más de lo que imaginaste."

"¡No, no! No me hagas caso, sólo pensaba..." Y hablando con mi novia. Un servicio tan barato con este lazo mental. Robin aclaró su garganta, escondiendo su sonrisa con una mordida a su recién hecha hamburguesa. Entonces, Robin recordó lo que había comenzado a meditar desde que había sido llamado como padrino. "Sólo pensaba cómo en poco tiempo llegará el turno de Bruce de estar en mis zapatos."

Una súper-sonrisa reemplazó la deprimida expresión de Clark y hasta Alfred dejó su trabajo en la estufa para dedicarle toda su atención.

"¿Está implicando, amo Dick, que por fin se ha dejado _atrapar_?"

"No puedo creerlo, ¡nuestro Dick está creciendo!"

"¡Oh, cállate!"

"Aw, ¿_quién_ es la pobre víctima?"

Dick formó un puchero entre ofensivo y cómico. "Si la conocieras, le estarías preguntando eso a ELLA."

Clark tomó asiento, alzando sus cejas al escuchar la recién referencia de su pareja. "Aaah, con que es una mujer—" Recibió un golpe en su brazo en respuesta. "—¿_Qué_? ¡Sólo verificaba! No quieres darle a nuestro querido Alfred un paro cardíaco a la hora de la boda, ¿no es así, Alfred?"

"Aprecio su preocupación." Intervino el mayordomo secamente, sirviéndole un vaso con leche a ambos jóvenes. "Pero, ya saben de quien preocuparse de no caer muerto en el altar—"

"¡Alfred!" Dick carcajeó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. La sonrisa de Clark solamente creció, todos sus dientes brillando como diamantes. "Dudo que Bruce sea tan cerrado de mente... Pero, ¿de qué estoy hablando? Voy a casarme con una chica... ¡Dejen de confundirme!"

Clark volteó a ver sus espaldas, repentinamente sospecha marcando las líneas alrededor de sus ojos e ignorando la última oración del adolescente. "Apuesto a que no lo es... En todo caso, podemos preguntarte a ti en ese tema, ¿no crees, Lex? Y si nos aburrimos, siempre podemos continuar con la mismísima futura Sra. Wayne." La postura relajada y melosa de Dick despareció al notar las nuevas presencias escondiéndose en las penumbras de la enorme cocina. Y el tono agudo con escondido veneno de Clark no lo ayudó. Nunca había visto este lado tan... humano y vulnerable del alíen antes. Nunca lo había visto tratar de enfrentar sus propios problemas del corazón como todos los demás humanos lo hacían a diario. Pobre Clark, en verdad merecía a alguien... que lo amara tanto como él solía amar. Demonios, ¿por qué Bruce no podía ver sus esfuerzos y el daño que le estaba causando?

Otra razón para odiar a Selina Kyle, la mujer haciéndose camino hacia ellos, con otra gacela no muy lejos de ella de nombre Lex Luthor. Parecía que alianzas ya se habían hecho del _otro_ lado y adrenalina recorrió las venas de Dick.

Round #2 había comenzado.

"Srta. Kyle, buenas tardes, ¿cómo le fue en sus compras?" Clark y Richard no se sorprendieron con la genuina generosidad rozando el tono de Alfred, pues desde un principio el mayordomo había sido claro con ellos. A él sólo le importaba la felicidad de Bruce y punto. Ambos podían comprenderlo y perdonarlo, pero aún así Dick y Clark no podían ignorar sentirse... ofendidos.

La mujer en cuestión besó la mejilla de Alfred con su cabello oscuro danzando lejos de su rostro. "Tan desastrosas como las últimas, Alfred. Todavía no puedo hallar algo azul... y algo viejo. ¿Ha llamado la panadería? Los aperitivos debieron de haber estado listos hace una hora." Vestida con sólo jeans, sandalias y una blusa wifebeater blanca, Selina ató su largo cabello con eficacia, ayudando a Alfred con las ollas que bullían por atención en la estufa de ocho cómales. Dick sintió otra nueva fuente de celos al verla moverse con tanta facilidad alrededor del territorio de Alfred... como si hubiera vivido ahí por siempre.

Como si perteneciera ahí.

Dick suspiró, decidiendo acabar con su hamburguesa de una vez por todas. Raven siempre le había dicho que hacer corajes con el estómago vació no valía la pena, no había nada para protegerlo de la acidez. De reojo, notó la silueta predadora de Luthor tomar asiento frente a él y a la izquierda de Clark, recargando sus codos en la mesa -dándole la espalda a ésta- y cruzando sus piernas, aparentemente entretenido con lo que Selina estaba diciendo. Clark se negó a darle la cara a ninguno, uniendo su mirada con la de Dick. "Esa perra." Dijo, sin sonidos, las palabras formando y moldeándose en sus labios. Dick mordió una sonrisa y acercó su vaso con leche, indicándole que hiciera algo más productivo con su boca. Clark obedeció, rolando sus ojos y volviendo a decir "Si, madre" sin sonido.

Una repentina ola de risas sacó al par de sus silenciosas y privadas meditaciones, momentos después. Ambos brincaron un poco, aunque preferirían morir antes que admitirlo, y decidieron poner más atención a la plática de las hienas de alrededor. Podían estar burlándose de ellos…

"¡No pondré esa canción en la fiesta, Lex! No seas ridículo, ¡es tan cursi!"

"¡Es un clásico! Elvis Presley a su 100%—" Para la sorpresa de todos, absolutamente todos, Clark fue el que se unió a la conmoción, imitando la posición de Lex en su silla giratoria.

"Por todos los cielos, Lex, ¿quieres seguir durmiendo gente con ESA canción? La tocaste en todas tus bodas, las cuales no fueron pocas..."

"_Can't Help Falling In Love With You_ es un elemento clave para establecer la atmósfera romántica de la reunión, Clark. Me entristece -aunque no me sorprende- saber que tu sentido del romanticismo no ha evolucionado mucho desde la última vez que te oí quejándote—Ah, donde de todas maneras, recuerdo haberte visto bailándola con buen ritmo."

Clark giró sus ojos. "Sí, con mi mamá." Antes eso, hasta Dick no pudo esconder su risa, "es triste darse cuenta que tu lado nerd no ha madurado, Luthor, con una tortura así durante toda la ceremonia, ¿cómo no pueden estar tus esposas tentadas a matarte después de ésta haber acabado?"

Ouch.

Y el ganador del #2 Round es Clark Kent, damas y caballeros, ¡aplausos! Richard se levantó para rellenar su vaso y no perdió de vista la mirada desaprobadora de Alfred dirigida al recién titulado campeón. Dick se recogió de hombros inocentemente cuando Alfred cambió de ángulo hacia su persona. Él no podía controlar la boca del alíen, ni aunque lo deseara.

Y además, esto se estaba poniendo _bueno_.

* * *

**(×) (×)**

* * *

"... y vivieron felices por siempre." Raven cerró el cuento suavemente, no deseando despertar a los profundamente dormidos infantes rodeándola por toda la cama. La luna brillaba hermosamente en su ventana, las olas del mar por primera vez saboreando tranquilidad en mucho tiempo. Raven sonrió. Revisó que Melvin, Teether y Tim estuvieran asegurados y bien arropados en su cama para después dirigirse al catre que yacía, preparado para ella, a poca distancia. Sentándose con cuidado de no hacer ruido, la hechicera removió su capa lentamente, prosiguiendo con sus botas y su leotardo.

Cuando el satín de su bata de dormir se deslizó por su cuerpo, Raven extrañó el casi omnipresente ronroneo que salía de la garganta de Robin cada noche que este ritual era realizado. Según él, nada era más irresistible que imaginar romper tal prenda en mil pedazos para ver el verdadero premio que esperaba por él. Raven sonrió entonces, no pudiendo creer las pequeñeces en que su mente se ponía a divagar. . Se acostó, sin molestarse en cubrirse con su sábana. La hora había llegado.

Tenía que hacer su decisión.

Sus manos buscaron por su objetivo a lo largo de su estómago, cerrando sus ojos. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath.. Metrion, Cintos..." La encantación siguió y siguió, muy dentro de su alma, de su mente y su vientre. Necesitaba ayuda, necesita consejo de los que habían asegurado haber visto su propio futuro como hija de la destrucción hace tantos años atrás. Necesitaba preguntar por un último favor. . .

Su trance comenzó mucho antes de que tan siquiera se diera cuenta, la oscuridad de la noche ayudando a camuflar las alas negras carbón del imponente cuervo que se liberó del cuerpo de Raven, sus ojos rojos buscando por encontrar el camino adecuado para llegar a donde su dueña le mandaba.

Las olas siguieron jugando, sólo capaces de observar como el majestuoso animal voló sobre ellas hasta las profundidades del cielo, no seguras si lo mirarían regresar pronto o la espera sería infinita.

De vuelta a cierta habitación de la torre, Raven flotaba ligeramente sobre su catre, su chakra vibrando con vida. Aunque no lo pareciera, por dentro, las emociones de la híbrida siendo las causantes de tan hermoso espectáculo de luces que la gema estaba presentando por la altura del techo.

El reloj siguió con su trabajo, contando los minutos sin arrepentimientos, los minutos convirtiéndose en horas ante los rostros inocentes de las criaturas que habían logrado lo que ni Robin había podido. Para cuando la manecilla menor del reloj se colocó en el cinco y la mayor en el doce, el alba comenzó a nacer y consigo trajo a la criatura de la noche a salvo de regreso, los ojos carmín del ave brillando por última vez al introducirse a su ama una vez más.

Raven cayó suavemente en la cama y la siguiente hora que logró rescatar de su jornada para dormir fue realizada con una aliviada sonrisa plasmada en su pálido rostro.

* * *

**(×) (×)**

* * *

"Buenos días Rae, ¿cómo se encuentran nuestros pequeños invitados?" Cyborg, muy adentrado en su papel de chef, sonrió de oreja cibernética a otra, sujetando la pala de cocina en una de sus manos, una olla de pan queques esperando por ellos en la mesa de todos tamaños, formas y sabores. Raven no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las bocas de Melvin y Tim hacerse agua con tal imagen. "¿Qué están esperando? ¡Sírvanse todos los que alcancen! El que se levanta tempranito, ¡come granito!"

Melvin y Tim no necesitaron más invitación, lavando sus manos antes de sentarse y por fin devorando lo que Raven les pusiera en el plato. Tomando asiento, la hechicera sentó a Teether en su regazo, abriendo un frasco de comida para bebés que uno de los sacerdotes le había mandado con Cy. Sin embargo, al acercar la cuchara al rostro del infante, este comenzó a alejarse con pucheros de mal gusto.

"¿Qué pasa? Es la misma comida que te dan todos los días. No puedes comer pan queques."

Melvin, siempre la segunda en comando del trío, dejo descansar su paladar para ofrecerle ayuda. "A él no le gusta ese sabor, Raven. El puré de plátano es su favorito pero, Padre Oscar le ha querido reemplazar con puré de zanahoria... dice que porque tiene más vitaminas—Pero, a Teether no deja de desagradarle el sabor."

"¿Ese padre lo obliga a comérselo entonces?" La mano de Raven se apretó en el frasco que sostenía, pensando en tener una buena plática con ese Padre en el cercano futuro.

"Eh, bueno, luce mejor que el tofu de Chico Bestia... Y sabe mejor, lo puedo apostar." Cyborg le quitó el objeto suavemente, notando el cambio de humor más rápidamente que nadie. "Pero, bueno, olvidemos por este día que las zanahorias existen, ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece, Tet? ¿Huh? ¡No se antoja mejor un pudín de chocolate!"

"Cyborg."

"No, no, Raven, a ti no te pregunté, ¿verdad chico?" Teether lucía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento de la alegría, aplaudiendo con sus manitas y riendo con vil deleite. Típico. Ofrecerle azúcar era como ofrecerles dinero a los pobres... Raven trató de protestar más, pero un amargo pensamiento la detuvo. ¿Qué sabía ella de lo que le hacía daño a un bebé como Teether? ¿Qué sabía ella de la comida que debía dárseles? ¿Quién era ella para ir a poner en su lugar al Padre Oscar, cuando el hombre debía poseer mucho más conocimiento sobre el tema que ella?

"¡Buenos días, amigos míos!"

"Cy, ¿qué cocinas?—¡Más te vale que no sea tocino!"

Starfire comenzó a sacar la mostaza del refrigerador al averiguar el menú de esta mañana y Chico Bestia mejor decidió esperar a que Cyborg terminara para prepararse su propio platillo de tofú... el cual Raven no estaba interesada en saber. Melvin terminó primero, ofreciéndole su asiento al chef, ganándose otro pudín de vainilla como postre y Timmy le siguió pocos minutos después, escogiendo mejor un yogurt multi-sabor del conejo Trix. Como fuera, era azúcar asegurada y Raven luchó por no pegar su cabeza contra la mesa múltiples veces.

Sin embargo, lo último que esperaba Raven esa mañana escuchar...

"_Es mi imaginación o , ¿hoy su pecho se ve más grande?"_

Raven volteó hacia todos los lados posibles, buscando por el dueño de tal insolencia, pero solamente se encontró con las confundidas expresiones de Cyborg y Starfire. Melvin y Tim estaban jugando a las escondidas en la sala, Teether seguía en su regazo y Chico Bestia…

Chico Bestia.

Raven no estaba segura si quería voltear a sus espaldas, donde el chico supuestamente cocinada. No, no pudo haber sido él... a menos que deseara terminar con su vida ahora mismo o—¿Por qué Cy y Star parecían no haber escuchado eso?

"_... tan sólo imaginarla torciéndose sobre la cama, rogando por más... de mi. Sólo de mi, no Robin... Debe gemir tan bonito, tan inofensivo, como un maullido... Como la gata en celo que es—"_

"¡CÁLLATE!" Raven se puso de pie, apretando a Teether con más fuerza de la necesaria. Cyborg la imitó de inmediato, tomándola de un hombro. Starfire flotó cerca pero, manteniendo su distancia, mientras observaban a la hechicera cerrar sus ojos.

"Rae, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Amiga, Raven? ¿Te duele tu cabeza? ¿Acaso tu control de tele-patía te está fallando otra vez?"

"_Actuando tan fría sólo me hace querer calentar—"_

"¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARÁS!" Y una fuente de energía oscura voló hacia... todo.

"¡RAVEN! ¡Detente!" Cyborg se protegió con sus anchos brazos, saltando debajo de la mesa, Starfire volando hacia Melvin y Teether para protegerlos de cualquier daño del que Raven se pudiera arrepentir después.

"¡Whoaaa! ¿Qué mosca le pico ahora?" Raven enfrentó la última voz, sus ojos brillando con amenaza y sed de aterrorizar a la pequeña rata verde en que Chico Bestia se transformó frente a sus ojos segundos después.

"¡TÚ! ¿_Por qué_ dijiste todas _esas_... COSAS? ¡Cerdo!"

El ratón comenzó una carrera por toda la cocina, apenas y logrando esquivar los rayos de energía de la hechicera. Finalmente, cuando se encontró acorralado en una esquina regresó a su forma original, esperando poder razonar con su amiga... o futura asesina.

"¡Raven! ¿Qué hice ahora? Lo que haya sido te juro que no fue a propósito—¡Lo JURO!"

"¡Te escuché, Chico Bestia! Olvidas que puedo leer mentes, ¿verdad?—¿Eh? ¡ESCUCHÉ TODO, pervertido!"

"¡Rae, por todos los cielos, cálmate o Starfire—!"

"¿Escu—? ¡Oye, quien te dio permiso de leer MI mente! ¡Raven, eso no es justo!"

"Así qué admites—"

"¡YO NO HICE NADA! ¡ESTÁS LOCA, Cyborg, ayúdame!"

"Amiga Raven, te lo ruego, olvida tu ira o tendremos que restringirte—"

"ME TOCAN Y—¡Lastimarán al maní! Ah, ¿cómo les explicarán eso a ROBIN?"

Chico Bestia salió volando como águila con la distracción, solamente para ser atrapado por la magia de Raven justo en el umbral de la salida.

"¡Grrrt, Raven me lastimas!" Chilló el joven, mutando de vuelta, cerrando sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas, supuestamente para aguantar más el dolor al que la híbrida lo estaba sometiendo.

Cyborg había tenido suficiente. Respiró hondo para después apuntarle a su amiga con su brazo-cañón. A Robin no le iba a gustar nada, pero. . "¡RAVEN! SUFICIENTE—"

Teether comenzó a llorar.

Y como si un hechizo hubiera sido roto con tal sonido, Chico Bestia cayó en libertad hacia el suelo y el aura oscura de Raven desapareció de toda manifestación, sus ojos blancos regresando a la normalidad. Teether subió el volumen, pero sus bracitos se entercaron más en el cuello de Raven, rehusándose a soltarla cuando ella trató de alejarlo.

En silencio, Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Starfire (quien tapaba los ojos de Melvin y Tim), observaron como lágrimas comenzaron a caer solitariamente por las mejillas rosadas —¿de coraje? ¿Pena?—de Raven. Su imitación de alguna extraña razón calmando los mismos llantos de Teether.

Cyborg, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, hizo movimiento para acercarse lentamente, pero Raven levantó su mano como signo de oposición. La chica cerró sus ojos un segundo, luciendo tremendamente exhausta por ese instante, para después conectar su mirada con la cautelosa de Chico Bestia.

"Sé qué fuiste tú... Y si vuelves a tan siquiera _pensar_ en mi _nombre_, te arrancaré la cabeza."

Y desapareció entre ráfagas negras.

Cyborg suspiró, haciendo eco al alivio de los demás presentes. Starfire colocó a los infantes en el sofá y les encendió la televisión para luego flotar hacia él, seguida muy cerca por Chico Bestia.

Y se comprobó que, a veces, Starfire y Cyborg pensaban de similar forma.

"Hay que llamar a Robin."

Sin embargo, los ojos de Chico Bestia se engrandecieron enormemente al escuchar su simultánea respuesta. "¿Q-Qué? Por qué?"

Cyborg alzó su ceja incrédulamente. "¿Por qué –demonios_-_ _no_? ¿Estás loco? Robin es el único que puede controlarla—"

"Pero—Pero, ¡ya sabemos que anda así de loca por su embarazo! Robin odia que lo interrumpen en sus visitas a Cd. Gótica, ¿recuerdas?—"

"No cuando se trata de Raven y—_Espera_ un minuto, Chico Bestia."

Starfire se cruzó se brazos. "¿Por qué actúas culpable, amigo nuestro?"

Chico Bestia se transformó en un dulce minino al ser víctima de dos feroces miradas asesinas. "¿De qué están hablando? ¡Sólo digo que Raven se va enfurecer más si llamamos a Robin para regañarla! ¿Y díganme, con _quién_ creen que se va desquitar?"

Cyborg suspiró derrotado. "Supongo que tienes razón."

Starfire, sin embargo, no lucía nada convencida con la explicación. "Podía ser algo más grave, amigos, su telequinesia no está trabajando apropiadamente—"

"¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, Star?" Chico B. Preguntó con su ceño fruncido, regresando a la normalidad.

"Es obvio si dice que leyó tu mente por accidente, ya ha estado ocurriendo muy seguido estos últimos días, con mi persona y—"

"¿Estás diciendo que le creíste?"

"Chico Bestia, no sería la primera vez..." Cyborg comenzó.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Juré que no hice nada y DIGO LA VERDAD! ¡Vaya amigos que tengo!"

"...Entonces, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo que llamemos a Robin?" Terminó el androide, pacientemente, sus sospechas haciéndose más firmes con el extraño tono que opacó el rostro completo de su camarada. Culpa. Cyborg estaba seguro de ello.

"Porque... ya te lo dije."

Cyborg y Star compartieron una mirada de compresión antes de continuar, esperando a que su amigo continuara con su confesión por su propia cuenta.

"Creo que... nos estás ocultando más de tus razones, amigo." Star dijo gentilmente. Las manos de C. Bestia se hicieron puños al oírla, sus ojos clavados en el suelo.

"No es mi culpa."

"..."

"..."

"... ¡No lo es! Ella—Ella está... haciendo _algo_."

"¿Quién? ¿Raven?" Cy preguntó interesado.

C. B. Asintió, sus mejillas tornándose rojizas como cerezas. "Y creo... que a Terra también... Raven está haciéndonos... algo."

Silencio entre los tres.

Más silencio, con excepción de las pequeñas voces de la lejana televisión.

Finalmente, Cy, preguntó impaciente. "¿Algo? ¿Cómo _qué_?"

Para su sorpresa, C.B. gruñó frustrado, pasando sus manos por su cabeza y jalándose sus cabellos. "¡No lo sé! No sé como explicarlo sin sonar como un... ¡pervertido!"

La boca de Cyborg se abrió. Y se abrió.

Y se abrió.

Starfire los miró, completamente confundida. "¿Pervertido? Desconozco el significado terrestre de esa palabra, me temo, amigos. Pero, ¿no fue así como te llamó Raven anteriormente?"

"Silencio, Star. Creo que estoy entendiendo esto." Cyborg la alejó de Chico Bestia, quien miraba con terror al mitad robot. "¿Estás diciendo que... Raven te atrapó pensando _pervertidamente_ sobre ella?"

No. Podía. Creerlo. El. Pequeño...

"Sí, ¡pero YO NO quería! Solamente pasó y todas esas horribles imágenes seguían apareciendo en mi cabeza—Bueno no _tan_ horribles pero—¡Espera, Cyborg, no me mates TODAVÍA! ¡Era como si—la mirara con nuevos ojos y NO SÉ por qué me está pasando esto! ¡Nunca he tenido sentimientos por Raven de esa manera, es como mi hermana! ¡Y Terra me dio a entender algo similar sobre ella sintiéndose igual que yo cuando estuvo a solas con Raven AYER! Así qué-Así-"

"Respira, Chico Bestia." Cyborg por fin le mostró piedad, dejando a su amigo caer al suelo, jadeando como vil bulldog. "Mmmm, entonces, como ya dijiste, Raven les está haciendo... ¿_algo_? ¿Sin querer?"

Chico Bestia asintió llorando de alivio de que vería la luz del sol un día más. "Posiblemente. Lo juro, que yo deseo sentirme de esta manera... ¡y hace rato fue la primera vez que sucedió!"

"Amigos, sigo sin comprender."

"Si sólo funciona en humanos podía ser que yo no he sido afectado por ser más máquina que humano y Starfire por ser alienígena... Y tú sí por ser todavía humano por naturaleza. Y Terra. Pero, ¿qué está causándolo? ¿El bebé?"

"No puedo pensar en otra cosa." Chico Bestia se le acercó, cruzando sus brazos de manera pensativa. "Y no sabemos mucho de las costumbres de... de donde sea que venga Raven."

"Azarath. Mmmm, de todas maneras llegó a la misma conclusión: tenemos que llamar a Robin."

"Pero, ¡me matará!"

"¿Qué quieres que haga? Es su novia y su bebé, y estoy seguro que comprenderá—"

"—¡AMIGOS!"

Gotas de sudor aparecieron en las cabezas de los Titanes varones, viendo la furia brillando en los ojos esmeraldas de su amiga. "Star, oh, lo lamento pero, no sé como explicártelo—"

"Hagan el intento." Amenazó Star, flotando cerca del robot.

Cy y C. B. se voltearon a ver un largo momento. Finalmente, Cyborg tomó aire y agarró a la pelirroja de los hombros firmemente. "Creemos que... Raven está sufriendo una etapa de su vida que nosotros conocemos como... Bueno..."

"—¡Está en _celo_!"

"Chico Bestia!" Cy le pegó en la cabeza por bocón. "No conoces de la palabra delicadeza? ¿Y cómo puede estar en celo cuando YA está embarazada, cerebro de fríjol?"

"¿De qué otra manera lo explicarías?"

"¡Dejen de hablar de Raven como si fuese un animal!" Starfire se interpuso entre los dos. "Creo entender la información que me han proporcionado, pues las Tamaranianas solemos pasar por un similar proceso de reproducción también, en nuestra edad más madura—Pero, creo que pensar igual que amigo Cyborg acerca del aspecto de ella ya estar embarazada."

Cy sobó su mentón. "Mmmm, dejémoslo en que solamente está enviando éstas... _vibras_ alrededor, inconscientemente, claro. Como dije, por causa de su embarazo. Y tenemos que llamar a Robin antes de que la situación salga más de control."

Chico Bestia echó un soplido incrédulo por su nariz. "¿Qué tanto puede empeorar?"

Cyborg le pegó en la cabeza otra vez, después dirigiéndose al intercomunicador principal y más rápido de la Torre, murmurando para su persona. "Si suele suceder como en ese episodio de Buffy: mucho, mucho, mucho peor."

* * *

**(×) (×)**


	5. interludio i

**"De Afuera Hacia Adentro."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

—**«¤»—**

**interludio i.**

—**«¤»—**

* * *

**i.** El primer fragmento de este mini-capitulo se esta llevando a cabo durante la escena del capitulo anterior: cuando Raven manda su alma en forma de cuervo de viaje un rato. El segundo fragmento ya continúa donde se quedó la última escena del capitulo 3. Perdón si los confundo. Sí, ya sé que estoy haciendo un revoltijo con los husos horarios y no me importa. Dónde se supone que Gótica debe estar, ¿de todas maneras?

**ii.** Después de una revisión y de ser releído, todo lo que puedo ver es a Bruce Wayne y Selina Kyle de Tim Burton.

**iii. Advertencia:** Partes han sido recortadas.

* * *

**Quiero abrazarte muy cerca/Piel presionando contra la mía/Acuéstate quieta, y cierra tus ojos, chica/Tan preciosa, se siente tan bien/Quiero abrazarte tan cerca/Aliento suave, corazón latente/Conforme susurro en tu oído: quiero desgarrarte por completo.**

**"Tear You Apart", She Wants Revenge.**

* * *

—«¤»—

**Cd. Gótica. Mansión Wayne. 12:13 a.m.**

—«¤»—

* * *

Con su corazón pesado en su pecho y su aliento casi inexistente, Dick deseó que esa no fuera la manera en que debía encontrar la verdad que se había rehusado a ver todo este tiempo. No así, entrando a la oficina de Bruce sin tocar en plena medianoche—No siendo testigo de una pasión a la que nadie más debía tener acceso, aparte de sus creadores. Dick no sabía que hacer y eso en sí era inusual. Sus instintos, sorpresivamente, le indicaban que debía quedarse escondido justo donde estaba, que ésta escena era dedicada para él y que no se volvería a repetir.

Que la respuesta a sus preguntas yacía justo frente a él, manifestándose en la espalda desnuda de ésta fiera, que parecía haber remplazado el cuerpo de la domada-Selina de pocas horas atrás.

Las llamas de la chimenea no se comparaban al brillo de los mechones rubios, en los que el rostro de Bruce se ahogaba. Oh no, para nada. Y toda esa piel tan rica en palidez, haciéndole juego a la dorada de su acompañante, ambos cuerpos peleando por dominancia en el escritorio.

Sin dar un bledo a lo que sucedía en el mundo exterior.

Dick trató de cerrar sus ojos ante la belleza pura de esta unión—pero pinzas invisibles se lo impedían, para su mala fortuna. Éste era el momento de la verdad, el resultando de una ecuación que había estado atormentando a Richard hasta en sus sueños... El _por qué_ de estas dos criaturas de la noche y su deseo de unirse en matrimonio en menos de 24 horas.

Dick había pedido por una razón y alguien había tenido la decencia de dársela.

Bruce empujó a Selina en la superficie plana que utilizaba como único testigo en sus más íntimos contratos, y el sonido del impacto solamente sirvió para atraer más la atención de Richard a la pareja. Una sencilla bata de satín detenía las administraciones de Bruce para encontrar más de toda esa piel desnuda (que ahora temblaba sin parar) y no dudó en deshacerse de ella—aunque no de la manera en que los gemidos de Selina rogaban. Abriendo la pieza lentamente, Bruce se dedicó a hacer sufrir a Selina justo como las manos de ella lo hacían a escondidas, por debajo del pantalón oscuro que Bruce aún vestía.

De repente, como si un receptor se hubiera encendido en Bruce, toda gentileza desapareció y manos -que Dick sabía podían romper cuellos- voltearon el cuerpo de Selina bruscamente para… oh.

Dejarse de rodeos, al parecer.

Richard por fin encontró la fuerza de voluntad para cerrar sus ojos. Se dio la media vuelta sin titubear, el mensaje ya claro para él.

La boda parecía ser más un lujo para esos dos que una necesidad. Porque todo lo que necesitaban ya lo tenían en el agarre de sus manos.

El camino de regreso a su habitación fue nublado hasta por decir basta, puesto que aunque Bruce no fuera su verdadero padre, se sentía incestuoso con su persona por haber sido testigo de tal dimensión de la vida privada del hombre.

Demonios, como deseaba que Raven estuviera con él en este mismo momento. Siempre sabía que aconsejar y Dick tenía que admitir que la pasión del encuentro le había despertado su propia in-toxicable porción de deseo.

Y fue entonces. Que lo sintió.

Justamente cuando avanzó su primer paso en la habitación, Dick lo supo certeza.

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

Ya no estaba solo.

Las cortinas se cerraron en respuesta por fuerzas invisibles, Richard optó por su mejor posición de defensa y cuando sintió una mano fría encerrarse en su bíceps, el joven no dudó en liberar una patada.

"¡Detente! ¡Vengo en son de paz!" Una voz femenina chilló asustada desde el suelo, donde había terminado en su intento de esquivar el golpe. Richard frunció su ceño. La chica vestía una capa casi igual a la de Raven y hasta tenía el cabello corto y oscuro como ella.

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿V-Vengo en nombre del Sacerdote Ezequiel? Él me aseguró que tu sabrías de donde provenía—"

"Sí, sé quien es." Las piezas comenzaron a tomar forma en su cerebro y Richard se cruzó de brazos. "Es el líder del Templo donde criaron a Raven, ¿no es así? ¿Qué quiere ese hombre de mi?" Aunque no existía duda de que esto tuviera algo que ver con el bebé que Raven esperaba. Richard sintió sus sentidos agudizarse con cautela. Si esos sacerdotes, que habían sido tan crueles con Raven, querían meter sus narices en la vida del maní...

Bueno, recibirían una gran sorpresa.

Raven ahora tenía quien la protegiera.

La chica se puso de pie con aire de ofensa al recibir tan hostil recibimiento, sin embargo, Dick no logró sentirse lo suficiente culpable como para ofrecer disculpas. Afuera había un timbre, ¿por qué no lo utilizaban de vez en cuando? Ahora podía admirar de donde había Raven aprendido a desaparecer entre las sombras sin el más mínimo problema. Había sido enseñada por los mejores.

"Mi nombre es Alicia y me mandaron a estregarte esto." Alicia caminó hasta el sofá donde había aparentemente esperado por él y reveló un sobre tamaño oficio de su bolso oscuro. "Ezequiel, nuestro líder, como ya mencionaste, deseaba que supieras que la Srta. Raven pidió nuestra ayuda hace unas horas y casi inmediatamente quería hacértelo saber... entre otras cosas." Dick aceptó el sobre con una mirada fría, nada contento con la decisión que Raven había tomado sin avisarle primero, pero tratando de ocultar su incomodidad de los ojos curiosos de Alicia. "Según los estudios de Ezequiel, la Srta. Raven necesita estar a tu lado lo más pronto posible para solucionar esto."

"¿Esto? ¿Te refieres a lo que se encuentra aquí dentro?" Señaló con la mano que sostenía el pálido pedazo de papel. Alicia asintió solemnemente. Richard respiró hondo, algo susurrándole en su corazón que lo que fuera que esperaba por ser leído no eran buenas noticias. "Gracias... supongo. Veré a Raven en un día más, así que te pido advertirle a ese tal Ezequiel que no trate de convencerla de ninguna locura en mi ausencia o se arrepentirá, ¿está claro?"

Después, cuando Alicia se desvaneció en silencio y con una mirada llena de desaprobación por la falta de respeto que Dick había presentado hacia su líder, Richard se acomodó en su cama, resignado a abrir el sobre, el futuro padre descubriendo que sus instintos no habían estado equivocados en lo absoluto.

* * *

—«¤»—

**Cd. Jump. T Tower. 1:00 p.m.**

—«¤»—

* * *

Estaba desorientaba, pero no tanto como para decir que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No, Conocimiento no le permitía perder tanto control sobre su persona.

"Estás equivocado." Lástima que no sucedía lo mismo con Furia.

La imagen comprendida de pura agua de manantial se volvió borrosa por un momento, la copa que lo mantenía en cautiverio temblando en las manos de Raven, al igual que la voz que amenazaba en destrozarse en su garganta. "No, mi querida Raven. Nunca te hemos mentido, y no comenzaremos ahora. A éstas alturas otro de mis asistentes debe de haber entregado la misma información a tu… pareja."

"¿Cómo saben donde se encuentra Robin?"

El sacerdote ignoró la última pregunta, su mirada firme en Raven, como si estuviera buscando una respuesta a otra pregunta que no se atrevía a realizar. "Probablemente tengas otra semana antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ¿ya haz llegado a una conclusión?"

Raven abandonó la copa en el escritorio, ansiando alejarse de los ojos penetrantes que parecían juzgarla sin siquiera decir una palabra.

"¿Cómo quieres que ya tome una decisión cuando apenas acabas de brindarme esta nueva información? ¡Sin olvidar que Robin querrá discutirlo conmigo antes de hacer algo! ¡Estás loco!—"

"Raven, cálmate."

Se sintió como una bofetada. Pues Raven había cometido el error que el Sacerdote (que la había criado) había estado esperando. Una muestra de emoción. Y Raven no se suponía debía sentir tales lujos. "No me das más órdenes que yo recuerde, Ezequiel. Ya hace mucho tiempo que deje de vivir bajo tu custodia."

"Eso no significa que no me debas respeto."

Raven respiró hondo, internamente agradecida con la decisión de haber tele-transportado a Tether de vuelta a la sala antes de comenzar esta junta con su viejo maestro. A éstas alturas el bebé ya se hubiera despertado con la intensidad de la conversación. Y hablando de bebés...

"Te estás encariñando ya, ¿no es así Raven?" Acusó el hombre anciano, observando como la mano de Raven se dirigió hacia su vientre y cuando la hechicera no hizo un movimiento en esconder la acción o decir algo para negarlo, las cejas blancas de Ezequiel flotaron casi fuera de su cara. "Raven, no puedes ni siquiera considerar esa opción—"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que uno de... ellos no será humano? ¿En qué te estás basando? Ni siquiera me haz revisado en persona. Ezequiel, no puedo…"

"Es por eso que he mandado llamar a tu—Robin, como lo llamas. Necesitamos reunirnos y explicar cada detalle con más calma. Pero, Raven, ¡no debes dudar en mi teoría! ¿Por qué crees que siempre tuvimos que encarcelarte de esa manera cada vez que... esas etapas despertaban en ti? No fue por nuestra satisfacción, a contrario de la opinión ajena."

Finalmente, Raven se dejó caer en su cama, más cansada que jamás en su vida. "Si esto era lo que iba a averiguar... Desearía no haber llamado para pedir tu ayuda anoche." Ignorancia _sí_ que era una bendición.

Para su sorpresa, una suave y pequeña risa salió del sacerdote.

"Suenas... casi humana, Raven. En verdad haz cambiado alrededor de este famoso equipo tuyo. Haz madurado también, y sí, admito que les debo las gracias a tus amigos más que a nadie que hayas logrado lo imposible al derrotar a Trigon... Pero, tienes que entender que esa no es razón para descuidarse. Trigon continuará buscando una manera de regresar y tú serás la primera víctima de sus intentos."

Raven cerró sus ojos un momento, necesitando silencio un momento, en su mente y en su corazón.

Especialmente en su mente, donde Raven podía sentir el llamado de un preocupado Robin. Obviamente, ya había recibido las noticias y no estaba nada feliz al respecto. El hecho que Raven lo estuviera bloqueando de su mente tampoco debería estar ayudándolo a controlarse, pero... Raven simplemente no podía hablar con él todavía.

"Necesito… estar sola." Para variar. "Ésta conversación se acabó, Ezequiel y ésta vez—si tan ardientemente deseas cambiar mi parecer— tendrás que venir tú hasta Ciudad Jump con tus famosos asistentes. No seré... parte de este plan tuyo de manera voluntaria."

Sin esperar por la respuesta a su condición, Raven rompió su hechizo de comunicación arrojando un polvo dorado sobre el agua cristalina de la copa que, irónicamente, había sido un regalo del sacerdote.

Raven suspiró.

Dos vidas, en vez de una.

Todo había cambiado.

Y ella tenía que escoger cual seguiría adelante. O prepararse para las consecuencias, entre ellas traer a Trigon de vuelta.

¿Valía la pena?

¿Valían la pena?

Raven sabía la respuesta, pero se negaba a aceptarla. Tenía que haber una—_otra_ solución. El universo no podía ser tan cruel.

No. Raven no perdería la esperanza.

No ésta vez.

—«¤»—


	6. La Prueba

******De Afuera Hacia Adentro**.

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

—«¤»—

**Capitulo 4: La Prueba.**

—«¤»—

* * *

"¡Raven, abre la puerta! ¡Necesitamos hablar!"

La hechicera despertó de su breve siesta al escuchar los horribles golpes en su puerta, acompañados con la voz grave de Cyborg. Instantáneamente, un color rosa llenó sus mejillas la recordar el espectáculo que había ocurrido en la hora del desayuno, y como si hubiera leído su mente, Cyborg continúo gentilmente.

"Raven, no te preocupes por lo ocurrido... entendemos tu reacción. Pero, de eso tenemos que hablar. No es culpa de Chico Bestia—"

Raven brincó de la cama con repentina adrenalina. "¡No puedo creer que lo defiendas!"

Silencio. Raven casi pudo _saborear_ la culpa. Luego… "No lo estoy haciendo, porque no es culpa de nadie, sino parte de las circunstancias."

"¿Cuáles circunstancias? ¿Qué Chico Bestia sea un depravado?"

"¡Raven, te lo suplico! Sal y hablemos cara a cara. Me siento algo estúpido acá afuera gritándole a tu puerta. Esto es urgente—"

"No voy a salir de este cuarto hasta que Robin regrese."

El suspiro resignado hizo eco hasta los adentros del corazón de la Titán, y por un instante Raven consideró ceder. Pero, en tan solo recordar esas palabras—No, no saldría hasta que Robin fuera el que llamara a su puerta.

"Uh. ¿Sabes qué? Probablemente sea mejor que esperes ahí dentro. Pero, ¿Raven? ¿Podrías por favor echar un vistazo hacia afuera? Hay algo que en realidad me gustaría que vieras con tus propios ojos."

"Cyborg..."

"Por favor... Por nuestra amistad."

¿Quién podía resistirse a esas palabras? Con un suspiro, Raven cerró su capa sintiéndose ridículamente vulnerable frente a la gigantesca ventana de su habitación. Sus pasos fueron cautelosos, aunque rápidos -hasta algo impacientes.

El nudo en su garganta no se relajó, ni una pulgada, al lograr captar con sus ojos la anormalidad que estaba sucediendo allá afuera.

"¿Estoy… causando esto...?" Estaba causando ese gran capa oscura alrededor de la isla? Estaba ella tan descontrolada que no se había ni dado cuenta que las nubes y los rayos del sol habían desparecidos al llamado de su interno tormento emocional? "Demonios." Rayos y Centellas. Ni siquiera el mar se podía divisar, aunque la capa luciera algo traslúcida para su mirada crítica. "Cyborg, lo lamento tanto."

"Está bloqueando toda clase de comunicación, ya sea por radio o teléfono, Raven."

"Yo... Yo..."

"Raven. ¿Puedo entrar? Te juro que esto es urgente."

Raven ni gastó saliva, su telekinesia trabajó silenciosamente, esperando a que los pesados pasos de su camarada terminaran cerca de ella para permitirse cerrar la puerta de nueva ocasión. Raven permitió la mirada intensa de Cyborg posarse en su espalda, logrando sentir escapar de su mente olas de nerviosismo y... ¿temor? No, no podía ser—

"¿Cómo... Cómo te sientes, Raven?"

"Cansada. Cyborg…" Raven cruzó sus brazos, confundida y siendo víctima otra vez de esa extraña sensación... De ese anormal flujo de calidez en su vientre. De reojo, fue testigo de como la capa -visible desde su ventana- pareció encogerse en el mismo instante que su corazón dio una apresurada voltereta.

Raven frunció su ceño. Necesitaba meditar. Pero... por primera vez en su vida, no _deseaba_ hacerlo. Deseaba…

Deseaba… esas manos... esos guantes verdes.

Esta vez fue tan visible el cambio en el campo magnético que Cyborg lo notó al instante. "Raven, ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Crees que puedas deshacerte de ese campo magnético? Tengo la sospecha que está unida a tus emociones de alguna manera."

Cyborg cometió el error de tomar su hombro y Raven cerró sus ojos ante la incomparable sensación de esa _enorme_ mano envolviendo su bíceps por _completo_. Fue como un ataque sorpresa, su cuerpo revelándose contra la razón de sus neuronas, sus emociones siendo—siendo tomadas con la guardia baja—Y casi sin tiempo de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de su ser, Raven mordió sus labios en un violento impulso de evitar...

_¡Oh no!_

* * *

—«¤»—

* * *

La voz de Cyborg tembló "¿Ra-Raven?" al creer haber escuchado…

... un ronroneo.

Un suspiro se liberó de los repentinos secos labios de Raven entonces. Sus manos despertando por su propia cuenta, abandonando su suave masaje en su vientre para luchar un momento con el broche de capa.

Cyborg se separó al leer sus movimientos como si sus circuitos hubieran sido quemados y casi voló a la puerta, pánico nublando su mente, sus planes y el discurso que había planeado durante el transcurso de la mañana. Aunque, por la manera en que Raven estaba disfrutando desnudarse frente él—

"¡Raven! Raven, ¿que demonios crees que estás haciendo?"

—simplemente no estaba interesada en escucharlo.

"Estoy cansada, Cyborg."

"Er. ¿En serio? Deberías descansar enton-"

"Cansada de esperar. Robin... Siempre me ha hecho esperar." Siempre. "Desde el momento en que nos conocimos."

Cyborg levantó sus manos como si estuviera suplicando por un día más de vida. Y tal vez esa analogía no era tan lejana a la verdad porque si Robin lograba averiguar que su novia estaba mostrando más piel de la debida frente a otro hombre que no era él...

Bueno, Cyborg preferiría morir antes de enfrentarse con su líder.

"Raven, no eres tú misma en estos momentos, de eso debemos hablar."

"No quieres hablar, Cyborg." Los labios de Raven se levantaron con aire de supremacía, como si tuviera en su poder un secreto que sabía pondría a Cy de rodillas ante ella. "Nunca lo haz hecho. Sólo te escondes tras esa fachada. Porque lo que en verdad quieres hacer conmigo... nunca ha involucrado articular una sola palabra."

Cyborg... Cyborg se congeló.

En. Shock.

En. Terror.

Tenía que salir de aquí. AHORA.

"Víctor."

_Ahora. Ahora. Ahora._

¿Dónde demonios estaba el botón de salida? El botón—botón—¡Aja! ¡Ahí estaba! ¿Q-Qué?—¿Por qué no FUNCIONABA? "¡Raven, déjame salir! ¡Despierta! ¡Son tus hormonas! Ellas son las culpables de todo esto. Necesitas controlarte-"

"Podía pretender ser Jinx si lo prefieres. No me molestaría en lo absoluto. No es territorio desconocido para mi, después de todo, no con las interminables fantasías de Robin—"

"¡STARFIRE! ¡CHICO BESTIA!"

En un parpadeo Raven estaba justo frente a él, flotando con un brillo plateado en sus ojos y labios abiertos, como si estuvieran rezando algo casi mudo. Su gema brillaba con un tono púrpura aterrador y cuando Cyborg no se pudo escapar de la caricia en su mejilla, se sintió ahora _sí_ literalmente congelado contra la puerta. Era como estar bajo el agua, sus ojos volviéndose borrosos, su garganta ardiendo con un grito de ayuda que ansiaba liberar de su pecho y su cuerpo parecía ser empujado contra la fuerza de gravedad—aunque lo más escalofriante para Cyborg fue...

… el despertar de un fragmento, muy bien escondido, de su corazón. De su alma neta y pura.

Sí, había en un punto en su vida con los Titanes deseado por Raven, por tan siquiera una noche. Sí, había anhelado por una noche por su soledad ser terminada con la atención de la hechicera. Cyborg lo podía admitir en ese momento, con sus más oscuros deseos en las palmas psíquicas de Raven, lo podía hasta confesar en voz alta si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad, simplemente porque...

-¿Quién demonios podía culparlo? Raven era…

Una gema sin igual. Hermosa en diferentes facetas a las usuales. Un acertijo tentándote y tentándote, con cada tímida sonrisa que se había escapado durante el curso de estos años. Con cada secreto compartido.

"Víctor, ¿por qué no me tomas de una vez?"

Porque... Cyborg tragó saliva y algo dentro de su ser lo ayudó a salir un poco de su trance. Como una nueva fuente de poder. "P-Porque ya perteneces a alguien m-más." A Robin. Quien lo mataría en un futuro no muy lejano.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y Cyborg fue empujando por una fuerza invisible hacia el pasillo... lo último logrando capturar con sus ojos siendo otro par de luceros púrpuras, invadidos de miedo y terror con su propia persona, antes de que la puerta se cerrara con un estruendo que causó un inolvidable temblor por toda la estructura de la torre.

Cyborg no perdió tiempo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la sala en tiempo récord. "¡Starfire!"

La pelirroja abandonó su plática con Terra sin dudarlo dos veces al notar el estado tan agitado en el que entró su camarada y hasta Chico Bestia dejó de contar sus chistes al Trío de infantes para correr a su lado.

"¡Cy, parece que viste a un fantasma, viejo!"

"Starfire, quiero que salgas y te dediques solemnemente a vigilar la habitación de Raven. No. La. Dejes. Salir. No le dirijas una sola palabra, ni siquiera la mires directo a la cara, ¿queda claro?"

Stafire lució como si le hubieran anunciado que toda la mostaza del mundo había dejado de existir. "Pero, amigo Cyborg-"

"¡En una orden! ¡Starfire, ve ahora! No hay tiempo para explicaciones." Y no que un futuro daría explicaciones. Cyborg no podía ni pensar en lo recién sucedido—Mucho menos estaba listo para exponerlo frente al equipo. Su mente había... había sido... casi viola-

"Cy, tienes que calmarte, ¡por todos los cielos! Dinos que sucedió, ¿no le ordenaste destruir esa barrera de afuera?"

"No puede. Raven..." Iba a obtener lo que sus emociones deseaban si no se ponían en acción lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué hacía todavía aquí Starfire? ¿Que no lo había escuchado? "No puede hacer nada." La finalidad de sus palabras causó escalofríos a los tres miembros restantes del equipo. Algo se endureció en la mirada del chico verde, en su mente imaginando que algo grave en verdad debió de haber sucedido como para que Cy no quisiera entregar ninguna clase de explicación al respecto. "Raven no estará disponible por ahora y por ello nos necesita que la detengamos antes que cometa un error del cual se arrepienta el resto de su vida. Esta... situación con sus 'vibras afrodisíacas' se está transformando en algo más grave. Sus emociones parecen estar revelándose y Raven no tiene ningún control sobre ellas, o sea..."

"Ningún control sobre ese campo magnético. Entendido, amigo Cyborg. Me encargaré de cuidar de nuestra amiga como lo ordenaste." Con un firme movimiento de su mentón, Starfire por fin tomó vuelo hacia su nuevo objetivo y al encontrarse solos los miembros masculinos, la atmósfera entre los dos pareció cambiar a una más intensa.

"Cyborg..."

"Mentiste antes."

Chico Bestia parpadeó, algo herido por la acusación. Pero, antes de poder protestar, Cy se le adelantó con voz firme y casi imperdonable.

"Sí tienes sentimientos por ella. Es por eso que-"

"¡Es no es verdad-!"

"Estuvo dentro..." Tal vez podía liberar esta diminuta parte de información. Sin dar lujo de detalles. Por lo menos hasta que Robin regresara. "de mi mente, Chico Bestia. Y por un momento yo también en la suya. Lo que sea que esté sucediendo con Raven parece funcionar con tan siquiera un puño de deseo que uno guarde por ella. Es todo lo que necesita... para comenzar a trabajar y no detenerse hasta obtener su objetivo."

"¿El cual es?" Cyborg estaba tan sorprendido con la cuestión y la seriedad en el rostro de su amigo que por un largo momento no supo que responder.

Finalmente, Cyborg suspiró, su expresión volviéndose hostil con la conclusión que se había aparecido en su mente. "Mantente lo más alejado posible del cuarto de Raven y cuida de los niños. Trataré de escapar de aquí antes que esa capa cubra el 100 de la isla."

"¿Usarás el submarino?"

"¿Qué otra opción tengo?"

Chico Bestia le dio la espalda, dirigiendo su atención a la rubia que hacia reír a Melvin con algo tan sencillo como un ataque de cosquillas. "...Nunca les di importancia porque siempre, muy dentro... en mi estómago, creo... algo me decía que estaba destinada para otra persona. Y después conocí a Terra y me olvide por completo de ellos. Hasta ahora, creo firmemente que no tienen importancia. Es mi amiga, mi hermana. Eso es suficiente." Terra sintió su mirada y elevó sus ojos para conectarlos con Chico Bestia. "Dile a Robin que se apresure."

Cyborg se dio la media vuelta, aunque no entregando nada en respuesta, en su corazón prometiendo hacer todo lo posible.

* * *

—«¤»—

* * *

Era fácil ver porque Bruce era tan posesivo de sus dos más cercanos... aliados. Juntos de ésta manera, hombro a hombro, manos unidas como un promesa, ojos reflejando el color de las salvajes mareas y rostros que simplemente no sabían mentir—Selina podía ver porque Bruce no quería corromper éstas almas.

Y daría su vida porque nadie se atreviera a hacerlo.

Clark fue el primero en notar su presencia.

"No deberías estar aquí."

Para la sorpresa de Selina, las palabras no fueron pronunciadas con veneno y resentimiento, todo lo contrario, hasta encerraron algo de preocupación. La amazona que se moldeaba en su extremo izquierdo levantó su rostro también de donde descansaba en el hombro del alíen con curiosidad.

"Um... No sabía que este cuarto estaba ocupado. Discúlpenme." Con sus manos detrás de ella, sujetando los botones del vestido que simplemente no podía alcanzar por más flexibles que sus extremidades fueran, Selina trató de retroceder de la habitación sin tropezarse. Tal misión siendo cumplida por los primeros cinco minutos para luego ser abortaba con un terrible resbalón de sus zapatillas...

"¡Mier-!"

Pero, su trasero nunca chocó dolorosamente en el piso como lo había previsto. Manos cálidas se deslizaron por lo que quedaba desnudo de su espalda un momento para luego tomarla de su cintura y levantarla como si estuviera hecha de trapo. Siendo consciente que su escote había sido víctima de un desliz más provocativo con el incidente, Selina trató de sujetar la parte del vestido tan vital al mismo tiempo que hacia el mismo intento con la parte trasera—Demonios, ahora entendía para qué existían las famosas Damas de Honor.

"¿Están bien?" Clark preguntó, pero Selina sabia que lo hacía más por ser educado que por genuina ansiedad por saber su estado… y el de su vestido. Probablemente él y Diana estaban decepcionados de que este incidente no había sucedido en el camino al altar en vez de ésta parte solitaria de la mansión.

"Perfecto." Selina respondió sarcásticamente. "Solamente pensaba que debí de entercarme más por la opción de playa nudista que al de un jardín lleno de gente que mero sentido de sus vidas es compararme con Courtney Love. Por casualidad no sabrán donde anda Alfred, ¿ o sí?"

Diana se puso de pie mientras Clark introdujo sus manos en sus bolsillos con aire incómodo. Obviamente, el hombre no deseaba ser agradable en esos momentos pero, tampoco grosero. Bruce le había contado la manera en que el chico había sido criado en aquel pueblecillo, pero solamente hasta ahora que miraba la indecisión en el rostro del reportero era que Selina creía en sus palabras.

Selina fue expulsada de sus meditaciones al sentir dedos fríos en su espalda, al crudo contraste con las del reportero. Los hombros de la novia saltaron alterados. Como se había movido tan rápido esta mujer sin sus sentidos felinos haber captado su presencia primeramente? Tratando de esconder su sorpresa, Selina no tuvo otra opción más que permitir que la amazona se dedicara a sellar los botones de su vestido ágilmente y ver como Clark no quedaba quieto ante su estricta atención concentrada en él.

El silencio creció con cada botón abrochado a mano y para cuando un suave "Listo" acarició la atmósfera con la dulce voz de Diana, Clark parecía llegar a una decisión.

"Selina. No me gusta el hecho, pero sé que tú conoces mejor que nosotros lo que pasa por la cabeza de Bruce."

"Por más honorable sea que creas eso de mi, no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo... Además, no soportaría estar con un hombre al que conociera como la palma de mi mano, me moriría del aburrimiento... Claro..." Una sonrisa que hace mucho Selina no utilizaba iluminó su rostro recién maquillado. "si es que no lo mataría primero yo."

Kent no pareció disfrutar la broma, como Selina había previsto, pero Diana interrumpió lo que fuera que iba a salir de esa boca lista para atacar.

"Lo que Clark... y yo... queremos decir es que… Ten cuidado con él. Seamos honestos, la parte más frágil que posee Bruce nunca ha sido su corazón sino su mente."

"Como yo. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué, por qué me falta un tornillo como a él, no seré lo suficientemente eficaz para cuidar de él y los esqueletos de su clóset?"

"Exactamente." Clark enfrentó su acusación con ojos penetrantes y Selina casi se rió en su cara. ¿Quién se creía este boy scout que era?

Selina colocó sus manos en sus caderas. "Primero que nada. Bruce y yo no nos casamos para... _arreglar_ las fallas gigantescas que existen entre nosotros. ¿Saben por qué? Porque no deseamos ser _reparados_... ya no. Tal vez nunca en verdad lo deseamos. Este mundo -Nunca logramos encajar en él cuando en algún punto de nuestras vidas _fuimos_ ordinarios, así que ahora que nos convertimos en estos fenómenos- ¿qué les hace pensar que deseamos encajar _ahora_? Esta es la diferencia entre ustedes y Batman, Bruce acepta la locura que existe en su mente y vive con ella cada minuto de su vida-"

"Como tú." Clark escupió, permaneciendo sobre ella como un cazador a punto de atacarla. "¿Eh? ¿Esta es tu manera de decirnos que eres mejor elección para él que nosotros? ¿Qué lo mereces más que nosotros?"

Selina tomó el paso faltante para estar casi respirando en la nariz del alíen, quien había agachado su cuello lo suficiente. "Así es. Si algo merezco de esta maldita y perra vida es casarme con ese hombre y nadie me lo va impedir." Ni siquiera el mismo Infierno, porque Selina lo seguiría hasta allá aún si para ello tuviera que traer al mismo Trigon a la Tierra.

Por un instante, Selina pensó que había empujado su suerte demasiado con este ser que la podía hacer cenizas con tan solo una mirada, pero después, Clark volteó su rostro lejos de ella para conectarse con el de Diana y Selina supo con certeza que iba a sobrevivir para llegar al altar.

Pues, al parecer, había aprobado el examen que éstas Deidades habían decidido aplicarle. Con sus rostros que no podían mentir y manos que juntas podían crear un hoyo a través de este mundo, dos Esencias de diferentes razas que parecían juntarse en armonía para salvar la felicidad del simple mortal que se había tejido su camino indestructible en sus corazones.

Selina Kyle había sido aprobada.

Y la ex-bandida se sintió sucia, pues sabía que a comparación, ellos eran Dioses.

Sí, era fácil comprender porque Bruce daría su vida por ellos. Pues, aunque Bruce no creía en el Dios que el mundo alababa allá afuera, Bruce guardaba su fe en estas dos criaturas de aquí dentro.

* * *

—«¤»—


	7. Perdido en ti

**"De Afuera Hacia Adentro."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

—**«¤»—**

**Capitulo 5: Perdido en ti.**

—**«¤»—**

* * *

**i. **RIP Heath Ledger ("Ennis Del Mar" en _Brokeback_ _Mountain_).

**ii.** **Advertencia**: Descripciones de Chico Bestia/Raven/Sorpresa en este capitulo.

**iii.** Dub-Con (Consentimiento **dudoso**).

* * *

—**«¤»—**

* * *

La consola de juegos estaba hirviendo bajo el toque de su mano y Chico Bestia no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de preocupación por el bienestar de su "bebé". "Espero y no se eche a perder por estar encendido tanto tiempo." Pero, era la única opción que mantenía las mentes de Tether, Melvin y Tim lo suficiente entretenidas y distraídas del conflicto que se presentaba en estos momentos.

"¿Gar, no tienes acaso otro juego? Ya te hemos vencido en este más de diez veces ya." Terra le guiñó el ojo con orgullo, al igual que Melvin, quien tenía a Tether en su regazo como ayudante, con el control enredado entre sus manos y Tim elevando sus bracitos con victoria en los brazos de Terra.

Chico Bestia suspiró, un tono carmín colándose por sus orejas y mejillas al escuchar su nombre acariciar los labios coquetos de Terra. Nunca pensó que llegaría el momento en su vida donde se sentiría de esta manera, pero no podía ocultarlo: no le importaba que había perdido ya una docena de veces. Para nada.

Chico Bestia solo tenía la concentración para rogar que cuando Cyborg entrara por la puerta principal, Robin, milagrosamente, también lo acompañara. Raven lo necesitaba.

"¡Hola! Chico Bestia, ¿me estás escuchando?" Perdido estaba el meloso tono de Terra, remplazado por fastidio… y también por preocupación. C.B podía ver el sentimiento brillando en esos ojos sin igual.

"Perdón, Tara—Veré que encuentro en mi habitación, ¿está bien?" Una sonrisa fue regalada, Tara pareció resplandecer al ver el gesto siendo retornado por Garfield.

"Oh, bueno, no te tomes tu tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? En poco tiempo este jardín de niños tendrá hambre y, ¡no podré con todos ellos yo sola!"

"¡Esta bien!"

El pasillo hacia su habitación estaba oscuro, el sonido de su puerta dándole la bienvenida causándole escalofríos. La Torre se sentía algo su-real con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, afuera con el campo magnético, y adentro... bueno, por la hechicera que lo estaba causando.

Raven.

Los puños de Chico Bestia se conectaron con la pared más cercana, el estruendo opacando el grito de frustración que deseaba liberarse de los adentros del Titán.

Cyborg había explicado… que todo funcionaba a base de deseo.

Cyborg deseaba a Raven.

_También_.

Y Terra. _Oh, Terra_.

El día de ayer Tara le había susurrado que había temido estar a solas con Raven, porque había tenido la sospecha de que algo _estaba_ nublando su juicio.

"¿Por qué la cara larga?"

Chico Bestia dejó de respirar. Su corazón comenzó a pulsar tan potentemente que juraba se le saldría en cualquier momento—

"Wow, nunca creí posible que podrías estar callado por más de dos segundos."

Chico Bestia trató de transformarse en un insecto, pero los poderes de Raven habían aprendido, desde hacía mucho tiempo, ha evitárselo con tan sólo desearlo.

"Raven―¿Qué?—¡N-No deberías estar a-aquí!" No se atrevía ni a darse la vuelta, la pared frente a él de repente siendo la única fuente de su atención. Y _cielos_, debería limpiarla más seguido, tenía manchas que parecían tener patas y todo. "¡Starfire!―"

"―es muy dulce pero, realmente no es mi tipo."

"Raven..." Chico Bestia había sentido esto vil veces, este terror que ablandaba sus rodillas; este instinto nato de supervivencia, alentándolo a huir. ¡Y casi en todas esas ocasiones Raven había sido la causa de ese terror!

Sin embargo, esto era más delicado. En esta ocasión, Raven no deseaba castigarlo.

O al menos, eso Chico Bestia suponía.

Se oyó a Raven conjurar sus palabras, ya usuales, para hacer funcionar su magia, y Chico Bestia tragó saliva con desesperación, puesto que lo siguiente que sintió fue ser aventado a su cama, las puertas sellándose como si nunca jamás se fueran a volver a abrir.

Y lo peor de todo, aunque Chico Bestia no se atrevía a abrir sus ojos, fue Raven acercándose, flotando como un hada, "_Athar, Metrios, Zintos_" repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Para cuando Chico Bestia concibió el peso del cuerpo de su compañera a su costado, el héroe casi ya no podía respirar. Si esto era lo que le había sucedido a Cyborg, entonces nadie lo podía culpar por haberse mostrado tan culpable después—¡_Como si hubiera matado a unos cachorros!_ ¡Maldición! ¿Desde cuando había empezado a sudar?

"Raven... no quieres hacer esto... estás en-enferma."

Silencio.

Después, Chico Bestia fue tirado sobre su pecho, el colchón chocando con su rostro inesperadamente. "¡Raven! ¡_Por favor_, detente!" La fuerza sobre la que estaba siendo victima lo liberó levemente y Chico Bestia tomó su edredón con sus puños, tratando en vano de escapar.

Porque _era_ lo que quería, ¿cierto?

Escapar.

¿Cierto?

Su mente parecía estar de acuerdo con ese plan, aunque su cuerpo...

Raven acercó su rostro mansamente, como si estuviera contemplando su siguiente movimiento cuidadosamente, sus labios rozando la punta de su oreja derecha. "Abre tus ojos, Garfield. Confía en mi." Chico Bestia dejó salir un chillido, valiéndole un bledo si sonaba como una niña, ¡porque esto era horrible!

Horrible, porque Garfield podía sentir su… deseo. Arrastrándose por debajo de su piel, renaciendo, provocándole a su cuerpo seguir las órdenes de la que aún creía ser su amiga. "Confío en ti, Raven. Con mi vida, lo sabes pero esto es un error―" Esta vez no fue Raven el que lo interrumpió, sino la sensación de aire fresco soplar sobre su espalda, ahora desnuda por arte de magia. Demonios―_Demonios_―Las manos cálidas de Raven plantándose en la firme superficie fue como revivir aquella ocasión de cuando sus labios casi se encontraron en aquel viaje a Japón. Algo dulce e irresistible y demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

Y pensar que Robin tenía _**esto**_ todos los días, en la palma de su mano.

"Lo sé, Robin sólo tiene que preguntar y yo le doy todo de mi." Raven confesó con un tono de voz que causó otro sentimiento, tan potente como su deseo, en Chico Bestia: odio. "Pero, te estoy ofreciendo esto... ¿porque no lo aceptas?"

"... Sal de mi cabeza..." Gar pidió por última vez, sus puños relajándose poco a poco, su cuerpo ondulándose en contra de su voluntad, buscando fricción y algo más. Podía percibir el poder de Raven introduciéndose en su cerebro, como manos dentro de su cabeza, abriendo los cajones y gabinetes que guardaban los más profundos o más sencillos placeres de su vida, sus deseos, su historia, sus recuerdos... Buscando y buscando… "Raven." Para su eterna vergüenza, el nombre retumbó por la habitación en forma de un enorme gemido.

Seguido de otro… y otro.

* * *

—«¤»—

* * *

Raven se levantó levemente, recargándose sobre sus rodillas y manos, ligeros y delicados jadeos saliendo de sus labios, la exploración por la mente de Garfield robándole el aliento, succionándole energía—pero, aun así Raven se negaba a detenerse, a renunciar a esta adictiva acción. Justo frente a sus ojos, los puntos fuertes y débiles de Chico Bestia estaban siendo ofrecidos en bandeja de plata. Y no fue hasta que encontró cierto sueño en su camino que Raven se tomó un momento para descansar.

Un sueño que era más surreal que las más locas de las fantasías.

'¿Así que _esto_ era lo que deseas, Garfield?_'_

"Gar, abre tus ojos." Raven ordenó, hundiendo su rostro en la parte descubierta del hombro del chico verde, usando su telequinesia para levantarlo unos centímetros más. "Ábrelos, vamos. Te va a gustar lo que verás."

* * *

—«¤»—

* * *

Garfield mordió sus labios, pero obedecía, sintiendo que ya era muy tarde para echarse para atrás. Los besos que Raven estaba marcando sobre su piel ciertamente no eran una ayuda para aclarar su mente. Sus párpados se abrieron y sus ojos se engrandecieron al instante, pues lo que estaba presentándose frente a él no podía ser verdad.

"¿Te-Terra?" La figura solamente sonrió, sus sensuales dedos rodeando su rostro, acariciándolo con una piedad tan intensa que lágrimas quisieron nacer en los ojos de Garfield. Raven estiró una de sus manos sutilmente. La punta de su dedo índice recorrió la curva del cuello pálido de la rubia, el movimiento tan erótico que Chico Bestia estaba seguro que iba a explotar.

"Tan hermosas..."

Era en lo único que podía concentrarse. En eso y en los labios de Terra chocando con los suyos.

En eso, y también en la sensación del cuerpo de Raven presionándose contra su espalda, la contextura de sus pechos queriéndose unificar contra su cuerpo, provocándole acelerar más la danza de su boca contra la de Terra...

Esto era el cielo. _Definitivamente_. Todo lo que Garfield podía desear.

Con la excepción de que, claro, Raven _ya_ era el deseo de alguien _más_ y cuando Raven gimió contra su cuello y llamó por Richard, Garfield recordó ese hecho más que nunca. Y aunque le costó toda la concentración en su ser para abandonar la ilusión, Chico Bestia se aprovechó del estado vulnerable de Raven, no dudando en transformarse en un gorila.

Por lo menos, cuando envió enseguida un puñetazo a la hechicera hasta dejarla inconsciente contra la pared, Chico Bestia supo con certeza que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Solamente esperaba no haber lastimado al maní en el proceso.

* * *

—«¤»—


	8. Tu Voz Fue Lo Único Que Escuche

**"De Afuera Hacia Adentro."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

—**«¤»—**

**Capitulo 6: Tu Voz Fue Lo Único Que Escuché.**

—**«¤»—**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA #1**: Ligero Lemon. Slash.

**ADVERTENCIA #2:** Spoilers de "BATMAN", "BATMAN RETURNS" & "THE DARK KNIGHT."

* * *

—**«¤»—**

* * *

"Psss... Richard... ¡Pss!"

"Shhhh."

El sacerdote estaba justamente en la parte donde Bruce debía responder si aceptaba a Selina como su esposa, cuando un codazo contra sus costillas alertó a Richard que Clark estaba tratando de llamar su atención. Estando a pocos centímetros de la pareja, gracias a posición de padrino, la interrupción del reportero lucía como la peor de las ideas y por esa misma razón, Richard continúo ignorando los molestos susurros.

Otro codazo fue su recompensa, más fuerte que los anteriores y Richard mordió sus labios para evitar salir un gran gruñido de enfado. Sus ojos se conectaron con los de Diana, quien se encontraba sentada en la primera fila y justo a la altura de los padrinos de honor, y trató de pedirle ayuda con su mirada.

La amazona enseguida captó su llamado y con una gracia de gacela se puso de pie lentamente. Sin capturar la atención de muchos, ni siquiera la de Bruce al estar muy ocupado besando a su novia de blanco, Diana se deslizó a lado de Clark y lo jaló del brazo, regañándolo con una simple mirada asesina.

Clark giró sus ojos con frustración. Pero, finalmente cerró el pico y se mantuvo tieso el resto de la ceremonia. Selina y Bruce volvieron a sellar sus labios, como dos magnetos imposibles de mantenerse lejos uno del otro, y el corazón de Richard se conmovió al mirar a Alfred en la primera fila limpiar discretamente una lágrima de sus ojos, el hombre radiando felicidad y un poco de melancolía.

Richard suspiró lentamente.

Desde este ángulo, con las luces maple de la carpa que habían levantado en los jardines de la mansión, las sonrisas perfectas de Selina y Bruce brillaban al unísono, como dos criaturas recién salidas de una película. Con sus frentes juntas y sus miradas concentradas sólo en sus personas, los recién casados creaban una hermosa imagen. Manifestaban el deseo, que cada humano solitario guardaba dentro de sí, en una dulce realidad. Incluso cuando la pareja comenzó a caminar hacia afuera, sus dedos entrelazados nunca soltándose, sus ojos no tenían lugar para otra persona.

Richard reconoció su profunda devoción por primera vez, porque no hacia mucho tiempo el mismo la había empezado a experimentar.

Clark aclaró su garganta, obviamente incómodo, al ver a la pareja salir al aire libre aceptando las felicidades de Alfred y ambos atrapándolo en un enorme abrazo, incluyéndolo en su unión de una manera que ni a Richard se le permitiría jamás.

Lex Luthor apareció frente a ellos, sus manos descansando en sus bolsillos y también echándoles un vistazo a los recién casados. "¿Alguno de ustedes había visto a Bruce sonreír tanto en un sólo día?"

"No." Respondieron Dick, Clark y Diana al perfecto unísono.

"... Me asusta un poco. Sigo creyendo que su rostro se va a partir en dos en cualquier momento." Lex confesó, ganándose tres sorprendidas carcajadas.

"Lex, eres imposible." Clark también introdujo sus manos a sus bolsillos, la mano de Diana nunca cediendo alrededor de su brazo.

"Es la verdad, Clark." Lex aflojó un poco su corbata de patrones plateados, una esquina de sus labios levantándose en una ligera sonrisa. Sus ojos azules brillaban con humor.

"Aunque lo sea, no necesitas ser tan cínico. Bruce... simplemente está feliz." Clark mordió su labio inferior un momento para luego dirigir su atención hacia Richard, de su bolsillo sacando el celular del muchacho. "Ten, idiota. Lo olvidaste en el lobby. Es lo que trataba de decirte, tienes una docena de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Vic..." Clark se auto-interrumpió, aclarando su garganta y echando un pequeño vistazo hacia Lex. "Suena como una emergencia seria." Concluyó.

Y dicho y hecho, el nombre Víctor S resplandecía en la pequeña pantalla, el mero nombre declarando la situación muy, pero muy seria, para los sentidos de Richard, quien tragó saliva, se disculpó inmediatamente y salió de la capilla sin explicarles más. Sin siquiera mirar atrás hacia ellos, o a su costado cuando pasó desapercibido justo a unos centímetros de Bruce, Alfred y Selina.

Clark frunció su ceño, sus sospechas siendo confirmadas con la urgente huida del chico. "Espero y no sea algo muy grave." Diana asintió pensativamente a su lado y finalmente liberó su brazo para comenzar a bajar los escalones del altar.

"No sé ustedes, pero yo necesito un trago de lo más fuerte que tengan." Diana les guiñó el ojo pícaramente. "Te espero en la otra carpa, Clark. Lex." La amazona asintió hacia el mencionado y le envío otro guiño al reportero, esta vez comunicando un secreto más íntimo entre los dos, y que le provocó a Lex fruncir su ceño inmediatamente.

Una vez completamente solos, con todos los invitados ya en camino hacia la otra carpa donde la recepción esperaba para ser disfrutaba, Lex liberó lo que había estado mordiendo en la punta de su lengua.

"Me alegra saber que tu gusto en mujeres ha mejorado, Clark. Diana se nota que es... extraordinaria."

Clark giró su cabeza. "Somos sólo amigos. A decir verdad... es mi mejor amiga."

"Oh."

Silencio otra vez. Los ecos de risas lejanas llegando a pesar de la distancia. Clark comenzó a descender del altar y al encontrarse a pocos centímetros de Lex, sus miradas se conectaron inevitablemente. La mirada de Lex lo analizaba como en los viejos tiempos, buscando por algo en el rostro de Clark que aplacara su curiosidad.

Y Clark, como en los viejos tiempos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la intensidad del análisis al que Lex lo estaba sometiendo.

"Lex -"

"Pero, ¿estás saliendo con alguien en el momento?"

Clark dejó su mentón colgando en media palabra, sus ojos engrandeciéndose con sorpresa. Finalmente, tras intentos fallidos de cerrar su boca, comenzó a tartamudear. "No creo - Quiero decir - Eso no tiene nada que - ¿Qué te importa, Lex?"

Lex continúo mirándolo, analizándolo... Haciéndolo querer explotar de frustración.

"¡Deja de hacer eso!"

"Sólo quiero saber si me encontraré con mucha competencia cuando te invite a bailar. Eso es todo." Y Lex tuvo el descaro de encogerse de hombros, como si estuviera hablando del clima, para darse la media vuelta e huir como lo había hecho Richard hace rato.

Dejando a Clark imitando a un pescado en medio de la carpa, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose en completo shock.

* * *

—«¤»—

* * *

Sus párpados nunca se habían sentido tan pesados, pero aun así, Raven no se dejó vencer. No descansó hasta encontrar un techo frente a sus ojos. Un techo que Raven reconocería en cualquier momento, sin importar las circunstancias.

Raven volvió a cerrar sus ojos, recuerdos deslizándose por su mente junto con una bomba de sensaciones. Imágenes que encerraban los momentos previos a su despertar comenzaron a trazar un interminable camino por su cerebro. El terror de Chico Bestia, los ojos tímidos de Terra, los gritos de Cyborg, la satisfacción que había obtenido de dejar inconsciente a Starfire... El aroma a feromonas cuando Lujuria se había desatado dentro de ella. La dulzura del sudor de Garfield...

Raven comenzó a sacudir su cabeza de un costado a otro, casi de manera violenta. Cuando trató de levantar sus manos, se encontró con que sus muñecas estaban amarradas lo más ajustado posible, y Raven no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aliviada.

Puesto, que quizás así, atada de manos, pies y torso, dejaría de intentar lastimar a las personas que consideraba su familia.

* * *

—«¤»—

* * *

"Maestro Richard... ¿Ya se va?" Alfred cuestionó con resignación, observando a Dick cambiarse fuera de su tuxido a ropas más normales y típicas del muchacho. Jeans, converse, camiseta blanca y chamarra de cuero.

"Una emergencia surgió, mi equipo me necesita." Las palabras parecieron salir a la fuerza y fue entonces que Alfred notó la tensión en el joven cuerpo.

"Comprendo. Le mandaré sus saludos al Maestro Bruce..."

"Te lo agradezco, Alfred. Luego regresaré por mis cosas, debo irme lo más rápido posible-"

"Por supuesto, Maestro Dick. Siempre será bienvenido de vuelta."

Richard se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta, pasó sus manos por sus alborotados cabellos y liberó un gran suspiro. Alfred abrió su boca para cuestionar sobre el ritmo desesperado con el cual Dick parecía moverse- pero se vio muy ocupado, recibiendo un sorpresivo abrazo de Richard.

"Eres el mejor, Alfred... Nunca lo olvides." Fue susurrado contra su pecho, los brazos a su alrededor se apretaron por un momento y cuando por fin fue liberado, Alfred le mandó una tierna sonrisa al joven, agradeciéndole por tal atento gesto en silencio. Richard volvió a darse media vuelta, pero esta vez, lo detuvo el mismo Alfred.

"Espere, Maestro Dick... ¿En que vehículo piensa retirarse?"

Richard frunció su ceño ligeramente, su plan obviamente siendo 'montarme en lo primero que encuentre en el garaje' y escrito claramente en su expresión. Alfred dejó su sonrisa crecer y misteriosamente materializó un juego de llaves de su mano. Las aventó y Richard las capturó ágilmente.

"Un nuevo prototipo de motocicleta, cortesía del Sr. Fox, listo para ser usado. Disfrútelo."

Richard asintió, una enorme sonrisa formándose al saber que ni el mismo Bruce había probado tal prototipo y su sonrisa no se desvaneció hasta que sintió el motor ronronear poderosamente bajo su cuerpo. Hasta que miró por el espejo retrovisor la Mansión Wayne alejarse cada vez más.

Hasta que recordó las palabras sombrías de Cyborg y la información impresa que Ezequiel le había mandado.

Richard encendió su comunicador. "Ya voy en camino, Cyborg. Espérame en el puerto."

El alivio fue inevitable en la voz de su amigo. "Entendido, Robin. Eh... El campo de energía que Raven creó parece estar perdiendo potencia, se está desvaneciendo justo frente a mis ojos y Chico Bestia logró hacer contacto conmigo hace unos minutos..."

Richard tuvo al instante un mal presentimiento. "¿Cómo está Raven?"

"Eh. Pues... estuvo unas horas inconsciente. Aparentemente… Uh... intentó atacar a Chico Bestia pero no corrió con mucha suerte. Él y Starfire la encerraron en una de las celdas de la enfermería. Parece estar muy agotaba como para seguir peleando. Acaba de despertar, pero está muy cansada para intentar algo más. Starfire tuvo la buena idea de sacar algo de sangre antes que despertara y su nivel de azúcar se encuentra bajísimo-"

"Diles que no se confíen." Fue difícil dar la orden, pero recurrir a su papel de líder era la única manera de enfrentar este problema hasta que llegara a Ciudad Jump. Si se ponía a pensar en las palabras de Cyborg como 'atacar', 'inconsciente' o 'celda' como un simple ser humano, como un ser querido, Richard solamente perdería el control.

De todo.

Porque 'atacar' tenía otro significado. Atacar significaba que Raven... y Chico Bestia.

Richard aceleró aún más, un gruñido liberándose desde sus entrañas, las cuales parecían estar hirviendo en llamas.

"Cyborg, recuérdales a Starfire y Chico Bestia que si Ezequiel llega antes que yo, lo reciban pero que no le permitan ver a Raven. Y que no mencionen ni una sola palabra de lo ocurrido. No, hasta que llegue, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido... Oye, Robin."

"No necesitas disculparte de nuevo, Cyborg." Porque la primera vez había sido más que suficiente. Había sido como una patada en el estómago y una apuñalada en la espalda cuando había escuchado como Raven había respondido a un mortal deseo guardado por el que Robin consideraba su mejor amigo. Había sido traumático escuchar como Raven había violado su regla más importante y en consecuencia, la mente de Cyborg. Alguien a quien consideraba un hermano. "Nos vemos luego. Adiós, Cyborg."

Pero, Richard había comprendido que no era culpa de nadie. Aunque en verdad deseara patearle el trasero a Cyborg y a... Chico Bestia, y hasta a... ¡Dios, Terra!... Ni ellos ni Raven guardaban culpa. No en verdad. ¡Demonios, Richard tenía más culpa! ¡Él era que había ayudado en traer al maní al mundo y todo este caos a su paso!

Corrección. Los manís. Dos, para ser específicos. Según las notas de Ezequiel.

Recordando que las defensas de Raven se encontraban débiles, Robin se sintió tentado a re-iniciar su conexión. Sin embargo, analizando la noción más detenidamente y con una cabeza más fría, el joven decidió que el riesgo de descontrolar más las emociones de la hechicera (sin olvidar su mente) era demasiado grande. Robin tendría que esperar hasta pisar el terreno de la torre para poder escuchar a Raven de nuevo. No había otra alternativa.

Robin tendría que colocar su confianza en Raven y esperar que eso fuera suficiente.

* * *

—«¤»—

* * *

Cuando las conocidas ráfagas de calor insistieron en retomar su camino, fluyendo su poder afrodisíaco desde su vientre hasta cada una de sus venas y arterias, Raven comenzó a gritar.

Llamó por Cyborg.

Y cuando nadie llegó, el nombre fue cambiado por el de Robin.

Y el silencio que le respondió dolió más que el anterior.

Claro que Robin no querría saber nada de ella. Mucho menos verla cara a cara... No, después de...

"¡Alguien! ¡Por favor! ¡Esto es urgente!"

Las puertas de vidrio se abrieron a la mitad de su súplica y Raven casi muere del alivio. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, sus manos hechas puños y trató con todo su ser de entumecer todos sus sentidos. No gastó tiempo y una orden resonó por la celda antes de que el visitante cuestionara la razón del por qué estaba siendo llamado.

"Estoy perdiendo control de nuevo. Necesitan atraparme a esta celda-"

"Amiga Raven-"

Starfire. Perfecto.

"Star-¿Recuerdas aquellos símbolos que te aconseje guardar en caso de emergencia? Necesitas usarlos, ¡ahora! Píntalos en las paredes-"

"¡Oh! Sí, ¡los recuerdo! Comprendo perfectamente, Amiga- Así no podrás huir-"

"¡Sí, pero, apresúrate! No creo... No puedo aguantar... mucho más..." Las consecuencias de su lucha interna se estaban comenzando a mostrar físicamente, en el sudor naciendo en su rostro, en la dificultad de respirar... "Golpéame."

Raven podía imaginar claramente el horror en el dulce rostro de su amiga, a pesar de que tenía todo el derecho de tomar venganza por el conjuro que Raven había utilizado anteriormente para deshacerse de ella. "Star-¡Gol... péame! Necesito estar... inconsciente para que colo... coloques los sím.. símbolos "

Tomando a la hechicera completamente desprevenida, Star se atrevió a colocar su mano en los cabellos de Raven, acariciándolos tiernamente. "No deseo lastimar a tu bebé, amiga Raven." Fríos dedos se acercaron a su frente, ofreciendo un consuelo que Raven sabía que no merecía.

"Ellos... Estarán bien." La verdad era que a Raven no le importaba mucho la salud de las despiadadas criaturas que estaban creando un infierno en sus entrañas, pero Raven conocía muy bien a Starfire y sabía a la perfección lo que su amiga necesitaba escuchar para ser convencida. "Starfire... por favor... no nos permitas lastimar a más personas."

La mano la abandonó y después de lo que se sintió una eternidad de silencio, un derrotado suspiró fue arrancado de la voluntad de Starfire. Raven gruñó desesperada ante la paciencia estúpida que la alienígena estaba mostrando y partió sus labios para demandar una vez más-

-pero, las palabras murieron en su garganta. La absoluto oscuridad la abrazó y nada más importó.

* * *

—«¤»—

* * *

Su mente era creativa cuando se lo proponía. Las caricias eran como llamas penetrando su piel cuando a Lujuria se le permitía dominar, y Raven no tenía ni las fuerzas o ganas para quitarle tan preciado trono a su Emoción más culminante.

Así que cuando la nebulosa sensación de feromonas fusionó una alianza con Lujuria para recrear miles de escenas que podían alimentar estos deseos indomables, Raven se dejó manejar. Permitió que cada escena se plantara en cada centímetro de su mente. Que cada secreta fantasía se descubriera para tomar forma y que cada anhelo primitivo de piel desnuda contra la de Raven la arrastrara por un camino, que con cada beso, se sentía que la estaba dirigiendo a la Perdición.

No podía lastimar a nadie ya. Estaría atrapada y estaba tan agotada de pelear contra las ansías de su cuerpo por unirse a otro... En sí, no tenía opción más que dejar las olas de placer venir y destruir cada célula y neurona de su cuerpo. No tenía opción...

... y ya no deseaba por otra que no fuera esta.

Frank Sinatra también era un clásico. Al sonar _Fly Me To The Moon_ por el salón, prácticamente todas las mujeres suspiraron encantadas y no tardaron en jalar a sus parejas a la pista. Bruce no era fan del artista ó de la tan famosa melodía pero, sus quejas cayeron a oídos sordos cuando Selina se puso de pie y lo sometió a la misma tortura que los otros invitados.

Para su sádica satisfacción, Bruce descubrió a Clark haciendo muecas no muy lejos de él, girando a una irreparable Diana al son de la canción. Simplemente era lo justo.

"Ojos en mí, tigre." Un esbelto brazo rodeó su cuello. Al reconocer el tono posesivo de su fiera gemela, Bruce unió sus miradas con una leve risa. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de la _petite_ figura de Selina contra su cuerpo, articulándole sin palabras que a pesar de las bellas tentaciones en forma de Clark, Diana o hasta Lex, era Selina la única que podría llegar a su órbita.

Los labios de Selina le entregaron, por lo que sentía la millonésima vez durante el transcurso del día, un sabor a cereza oscura. Tan adicto sabor que tuvo a Bruce en poco tiempo mordiendo un delgado labio juguetonamente. Los dedos de Selina decidieron responder con un suave enredo entre sus cabellos y Bruce sintió escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo al distinguir un leve araño entre las caricias.

El beso terminó con un suspiro dichoso de parte de ambos, y fue entonces que ciertos momentos y rostros brincaron a la memoria de Bruce. Nombres de personas queridas para él, personas que habían sido su ruina y -principalmente- personas que habían sido arruinadas por Bruce. Era una larga lista, pero con la cabeza de Selina descansando en su hombro con ojos cerrados y dispuesta a dejarlo divagar en sus pensamientos, Bruce inició un repertorio mental con calculadora inspección. A pesar de los años y años que habían transcurrido, todavía la primera persona que venía a su mente era Rachel.

Rachel, quién aun sostenía un múltiple título de ser querido, persona que había arruinado a Bruce y -mayormente- persona arruinada por Bruce.

Naturalmente, Harvey se deslizó en su mente instantes después. Como una consecuencia que siempre iría adjunta al caos que había envuelto a Rachel.

De ahí la cadena sólo siguió y siguió, haciéndose más turbia y cada vez más manchada con sangre, marcada con imperdonables errores tanto propios como ajenos. Rostros buenos, rostros malvados, rostros en sufrimiento y rostros que habían sonreído con Bruce. Que habían confiado en Bruce. Rostros de seres que lo habían odiado.

Y rostros que, a pesar de todo, lo habían amado y mostrado respeto.

Sus padres. Alfred. Richard. Rostros de su familia. Jim. Fox. Clark. Diana. Sus preciosos aliados e indiscutibles poseedores de su confianza. Aunque, víctimas de trampas sentimentales que ni siquiera Bruce se daba cuenta ponía a sus pies. Especialmente, con los últimos tres mencionados.

Lex Luthor. Oliver Queen. Sombras de su pasado que lo habían ayudado a crecer y hasta la actualidad lo perseguían como mal karma. Personas a las que también se les dificultaba distinguir las aéreas negras y blancas y que seguido titubeaban sobre un camino de decisiones moralmente grises.

Y personas que llenaban los huecos. Los intentos fallidos: Rachel, Vicky, Diana. Y los intentos que si habían brindado frutos, los que se habían adentrado y aferrado contra viento, fuego o mareas: Clark. Su primer amigo. Selina. Su primera pasión quemando con un amor jamás experimentado. Un amor demente y tan frágil y a la vez tan destructivo que Bruce no podía evitar dejarse someter a tal caos.

En retrospectiva, Clark y Selina formaban el perfecto balance. Clark era calma, firmeza y seguridad. Una luz que Bruce desesperadamente necesitaba. La voz de la razón pero, simultáneamente el toque de compasión que ablandaba sus defensas más seguido de lo que Bruce admitía.

Y lo peculiar era que... Ambos le daban a Bruce paz. Cada uno a su manera.

Excepto, en este momento, porque Bruce no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. "Que demonios..."

Selina volteó hacia donde la mirada de Bruce estaba congelada e inmediatamente comenzó a reírse. "¡No puedo creer que el bastardo se esté atreviendo!"

"Está loco." En serio, cuando Bruce había alentado los intentos de Lex por renovar su relación con Clark, Bruce no había esperado tácticas tan rápidas y drásticas. Con tan frágil lazo que apenas unía al hombre con el alienígena, Bruce había imaginado que la seducción que Lex se traía entre manos sería un lento procedimiento. Un plan de pequeños pasos.

No de gigantescos saltos, como éste.

El rostro de Clark no tenía precio y claramente estaba tan sorprendido por el atrevimiento de Lex que no pareció reaccionar hasta que Diana se hizo a un lado y cedió su lugar a Luthor, permitiéndole al recién llegado tomar la mano de Clark. Fue entonces, cuando Lex rodeó su cintura con su brazo, que Clark recobró la cordura. Empujó ligeramente el hombro de Lex y pareció preguntar, en voz sólo audible para la pareja, "¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?"

"Sólo espero que Clark recuerde a los invitados antes de tratar de incinerar a Luthor." Bruce cruzó su mirada con Diana, quien había sido invitada a seguir bailando por nada menos que el caballeroso Gordon. Diana estaba mordiendo sus labios pero, pronto las risas se escaparon de sus labios sin remedio alguno y Bruce sintió las sospechas de que la amazona había tenido algo que ver con el complot tejido por Luthor en contra de Clark.

Bruce roló sus ojos al techo. Esos tres todavía eran como niños.

"Demonios... Supongo que le debo esos 200 dólares a Alfred, después de eso." Selina pareció murmurar, más para ella sola.

Ahora Bruce sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, completamente exasperado. No tres, entonces, sino cinco niños. Hasta Richard era más maduro que este kindergarden.

"Bueno, desde ahora te advierto que ese dinero no saldrá de mi cartera." Sus ojos viajaron hacia Lex y Clark y al verlos girar lentamente, toda batalla de testosterona terminada... un nudo se creó en la garganta de Bruce.

La mano de Lex parecía pertenecer en la espalda de Clark y sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que el mentón de Clark casi rozaba el hombro de su acompañante. Sus manos se mantuvieron unidas, alzadas a un costado, anunciando la magnitud de un momento que Bruce sabía Clark todavía no comprendía. La tensión poco a poco se disipaba de sus siluetas y para cuando Sinatra se desvaneció, Bruce apreció el ritmo de sus cuerpos acostumbrarse más la unión que los mantenía cautivos.

* * *

—«¤»—

* * *

Raven ahogó sus gemidos entre el pecho firme que la sujetaba, gemidos que con cada embestida se transformaban en casi maúllos de placer. Un par de pulgares desconocidos se estaba haciendo camino entre el valle de sus pechos, deslizándose fácilmente por la delicada capa de sudor que la empapaba.

Caderas se elevaban y caían fuera de control, chocando contra los glúteos que Raven utilizaba para unirse al ritmo de sus cuerpos. Sus pezones fueron torturaron lentamente, comenzando con ligeros toques que se sentían eléctricos hasta terminar aplicando presión en las sensibles glándulas, justo de la manera que Raven amaba.

Otras manos, pertenecientes a otro participante, levantaron a Raven bruscamente del pecho de su amante y sin preámbulos atacó su boca, mordiendo sus labios, iniciando un duelo con sus lenguas... Todo se sentía tan fabuloso... El calor sofocado con esta pasión, el sonido de sus gemidos, el sudor... El cuerpo bajo la merced de Raven, llenándola... las nuevas manos deslizándose por todo su abdomen y vientre... hasta llegar a su clítoris...

Y de repente Raven deseó por algo más y tan rápido como lo pensó, su deseó fue realizado y ahora las embestidas la poseían por detrás, marcando y marcando un ardiente camino como un tren descarrilándose. Y Raven solamente logró sostenerse sobre sus rodillas y sus manos temblorosas, casi saboreando en su paladar el punto extremo de su éxtasis, acercándose como un sismo entre sus venas. Fue entonces cuando otro premio apareció frente a ella, listo y rogando por ser devorado, siendo ofrecido por otro ser desconocido. Otro rostro sin nombre, otra creación de su mente... Una creación que le susurraba dulces cumplidos, que le alentaba a no detenerse, que le rogaba por dejarlo moverse. Por dejarlo violar su boca con potencia... y Raven disfrutó darle permiso.

"Tan hermosa... tan perfecta..." Su musa liberó entre jadeos, sosteniendo sus cabellos violetas. "Te sientes... tan increíble..."

Y atrapada entre los pilares de piel desnuda, Raven explotó, viendo finalmente ojos azules y cabellos azabaches.

* * *

Desde ese punto, su mundo de fantasía pareció limitarse a una sola musa, una musa que le susurraba "Rae" entre besos y suspiros.

* * *

"¿Estás segura que con gis bastará, Star?"

"Afirmativo, Chico Bestia. Raven me enseñó todo el proceso y me aseguró que gis era un instrumento aceptable para escribir los jeroglíficos. ¿Por qué luces tan sorprendido?"

"Por nada... Supongo, que conociendo a Raven... Me imaginé que necesitaríamos sangre de gato o algo igual de terrorífico..."

* * *

A veces, en lugar de piel pálida, oscura aparecía bajos sus dedos. A veces, Raven podía apreciar hasta piel esmeralda.

En raras ocasiones, hasta podía jurar acariciar cabellos plateados.

* * *

Después de un interminable tiempo, el placer era tan intenso que Raven comenzó a sentir también dolor. Todo se estaba convirtiendo en mucho para ella y Raven sentía que no podría aguantar...

Raven no estaba construida para sentir _tanto_.

* * *

No fue hasta que reconoció uno de los jeroglíficos plasmados frente a sus ojos en lo que parecía ser un techo, que Raven se dio cuenta que estaba despierta.

No fue hasta sintió una mano mover su mentón hacia una dirección desconocida, que Raven procesó que no se encontraba sola.

Y no fue hasta que escuchó "Ya estoy aquí, Rae" que Raven descubrió que el verdadero Robin estaba sentado junto a ella en la cama.

* * *

—«¤»—

**-Continuará...**

—«¤»—


	9. Hijo de la luna

**"De Afuera Hacia Adentro."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

—**«¤»—**

**Capitulo 7: Hijo de la luna.**

—**«¤»—**

* * *

No había nada que Raven pudiera articular para reparar el desastre que había hecho. Sus manos temblaban fuera de control, atrapadas entre el pecho de Robin y el peso de su propio cuerpo. Sus labios se partían incesantes, aunque las palabras morían antes de siquiera nacer de su garganta.

Robin solamente la abrazaba con más ímpetu, solemne. Firme e inmovible. Era una muralla de estabilidad, alimentándola de su fortaleza interior por medio del vínculo mental que los unía. Raven no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo tenían así, enredados sobre la cama como fideos, acobijados hasta los hombros. Lodo manchaba el colchón por causa de las botas todavía puestas del joven titán.

Raven apretó sus parpados, acurrucándose en la protección de Robin, a pesar de sentir que no lo merecía. La presa de culpa que la inhabitada quería explotar, y la hechicera deseaba dejarla salir en forma de lágrimas - pero odiaba tanto llorar. Lo aborrecía.

Robin besó la corona de su cabeza, susurrando tonterías que se suponía debían funcionar como consuelo. Su conexión mental tembló, por todas las cosas que se estaban alimentando, por todos los sentimientos que apenas estaban encontrando una balance en Raven - por aquellos recuerdos que se negaban a permanecer escondidos - recuerdos que la hundían en humillación.

"No es culpa tuya." Un guante verde levantó súbitamente el mentón de la chica, aparentemente harto de la fiesta-emo que Raven se estaba construyendo. "Lo sé, Raven. No te culpo por nada. Esto... todo esto que ha sucedido ha estado fuera de nuestro control."

Tenía razón. Raven estaba consciente de quienes eran los verdaderos culpables de esto.

Suspirando contra la textura cubriendo los dedos de Robin, a la hechicera no le quedó más opción que asentir para aplacar a su -¿todavía?- novio. Estaba tan exhausta que no podía realizar otra cosa más que darse por vencida.

Nada estaba bien. Robin no podía arreglar todo este desastre con solamente su entusiasmo y terquedad de líder. Raven había alienado al equipo, había violado su confianza-

-sus mentes. Santo Azarath. ¿Cómo podrían perdonarla? ¿Cómo volvería a ver a Cyborg a los ojos?

¿Cómo podrá dirigirse con Chico Bestia sin sentirse vulnerable y asqueada consigo misma?

Mariposas flotaron por sus entrañas.

Las manos de Raven volaron hacia su vientre, apretando músculo, gruñendo con frustración. Al poco tiempo las manos desnudas de Robin la imitaron, posando ligeramente sobre las suyas. Ninguno habló, puesto que no era necesario. La misma información vital dada por Ezequiel pulsaba electrizantemente por su puente psíquico. Sus respiraciones se sincronizaron conforme transcurrieron los minutos, de manera inconsciente. Lentamente, el adolorido cuerpo de Raven se fue relajando.

En esta ocasión, cuando una llamarada de calor invadió su vientre, el fuego la tranquilizó, al contrario de llevarla al borde de la locura. Fue un antídoto en vez de un gatillo.

Como si la presencia de Robin hubiera cambiado todo, hasta la manera en la que el organismo de Raven funcionaba.

Resultaba ridículo tomar en serio tal noción, pero, simultáneamente Inteligencia susurraba -_Eso tiene sentido_. _Después de todo, fue su partida la que desató este caos_ - al oído metafísico de la hechicera.

Raven respiró hondo. Sus dedos se entrelazaron.

"Son dos."

Robin asintió contra la cabeza de Raven en réplica.

No volvieron a hablar en un buen rato.

* * *

—«¤»—

* * *

Cyborg tenía la certeza de que Ezequiel era un saco de mentiras.

Aquí estaba este completo loco, cómplice de una traumatizante infancia para Raven, creyéndose el próximo Nostradamus, recitando como los maníes (Santa Cachucha, ¡dos pajaritos en lugar de uno!) eran unos demonios, preparándose para comerse a Raven desde adentro, como la peor escena de terror.

No necesitaba cerciorarse de que su opinión era compartida, el aura en la sala de los Titanes era espesa con hostilidad hacia el sacerdote y a sus dos asistentes. Star estaba cruzada de brazos como comandante a punto de dar la orden para ir a la guerra y Chico Bestia se había convertido en león desde la llegada de Robin, cuidando -bloqueando- las puertas de salida.

Cuando Ezequiel había arribado había demandado ver a Raven de inmediato, prepotente y con un aire de superioridad que había encantado a nadie. Sin embargo, el hombre no había contado con la más temprana llegada Robin, dejando órdenes estrictas que superaban en rango a las suyas.

Verían a Raven, cuando ella estuviera lista.

Había sido una orden de lo más ambigua, pero los Titanes la habían acogido con solemnidad. Raven debía tomar el tiempo necesario para recuperarse... de lo que fuera que la había poseído.

Hasta Terra se había sumado al grupo, a pesar de no conocer toda la problemática detrás de este drama. La rubia tomaba turnos entre hacerle compañía a Chico Bestia y pasear por el área donde guardaban asiento Ezequiel y sus compinches. De vez en cuando, su miradas se deslizaba por la docena de tomos que los visitantes cargaban en sus brazos, obviamente curiosa - y cuando la curiosidad crecía más de lo debido, Cy le ordenaba con la miradas alejarse.

"¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguro de estas predicciones, Sr. Sacerdote Ezequiel? Acaso, los habitantes del planeta natal de Raven tuvieron otra visión, ¿como sucedió con el demonio Trigon?"

Toda la atención se centró en Starfire, sorprendiéndolos con su atine cuestionamiento. Ezequiel aclaró su garganta, sus ojos fijándose en la tamanariana. "No exactamente. Para realizar una lección astral necesitamos de la presencia de Raven - pero, no puedo creer que ustedes no comprendan nuestras advertencias. Ustedes quienes precisamente-"

"-Oh, que quede claro que sí las entendemos, simplemente no las aceptamos." Cy introdujo ávidamente. "Nos enfrentamos a Trigon, lo saludamos, le pateamos el trasero - especialmente Raven - y colorín colorado, ese cuento ya lo conocemos. Precisamente por esa razón, no confiamos muy bien en ese asunto de las profecías y leídas astrales, ¿ven? Porque Raven hizo lo que se creía imposible."

"Lo cual fue un milagro." El hombre tumbó su cachucha hacia atrás con brusquedad, su rostro colorándose por... coraje, podía suponer Cyborg. "Y los milagros no tienden a repetirse en una misma vida, jóvenes Titanes."

"¡No se trató de un milagro! ¡Fue el resultado de la enorme fortaleza de nuestra amiga Raven!" Gemas esmeralda se intensificaron, Star situándose frente al hombre con desafío. "Créanos, no hubo nada milagroso cuando derramamos nuestra sangre en la batalla con Trigon-"

"-Así es, ¡nuestros traseros todavía duelen desde aquella vez!"

"¡Ni cuando el amor de Raven le otorgó poder para proteger este hermoso planeta!"

"¡Chicos, cálmense, esto no está ayudando!"

"¡Pero, Cyborg, sabes que tenemos razón!"

"Gritar no hará ninguna diferencia, Chico Bestia."

Cyborg tragó saliva, junto con el resto de los Titanes, la voz helada de su líder cortándoles el entusiasmo.

Robin partió de las sombras, magia oscura creando un portal exclusivo para su paso... Su mano izquierda jalando detrás de sí la silueta inconfundible de Raven.

Quien ya no lucía tan demente. Más pálida de lo regular, sí. ¿Exhausta en cuerpo y alma? Claro, no era de sorprenderse.

Pero, ¿con menos probabilidad de violar a alguno de sus amigos como adicta al crack? Definitivamente sí.

Chico Bestia se minimizó a un ratón, escurriéndose entre las piernas de Terra, quien se comportó más valiente que él, al enfrentarse a los recién llegados sin titubeos, directo a la cara. Lo cual no se pudo decir lo mismo de Cyborg. Aunque odiaba sentirse tan afectado, la presencia de Raven lo abochornó hasta un punto que le causó cortocircuito. Le resultó imposible verla más allá de reojo, y el androide no tuvo salida más que enfocarse en Robin.

Starfire fue otra historia. La muchacha prácticamente voló para envolver a la hechicera en sus brazos, susurrando palabras de alegría por verla.

Raven no articuló ni una sola palabra. Sus delgados brazos apenas tuvieron energía para regresar el gesto.

Ezequiel se levantó. Solamente para congelarse de nuevo. Robin caminó hasta detenerse a unos centímetros de distancia del sujeto. No se saludaron de ninguna maneras, ni estrecharon manos, Robin con sus vibras alfa encendidas a más no poder, y el sacerdote mirándolos a todos como si estuvieran retrasados mentalmente.

"Dígame todo lo que sabes. No tenemos tiempo para más juegos."

El hombre canoso dejó salir un soplido de incredulidad, sin duda, a punto de quejarse por tal irrespetuoso trato, pero Cyborg presenció algo asombroso. La postura de su líder Titán nunca había sido tan imponente como ahora, sus ojos disfrazados acosando a Ezequiel con una intensidad que nunca se había conocido. A pesar de ser el más joven de los dos, los hombros de Robin se ancharon tanto que por un instante pareció que iba a aplastar al sacerdote en mil pedazos.

Ezequiel retrocedió un pasó. Pausó.

Y obedeció.

"Revisamos records que datan desde antes de la concepción de Raven... algunas características de unos fenómenos, relacionados con el cruce de demonios con humanas, concuerdan con el fenómeno que recién se ha presentado." Con un gesto de su mano, uno de sus asistentes se apresuró a entregarle uno de los antiguos tomos. Cuando estos fueron dirigidos hacia Robin, este no titubeó en tomarlos en su posesión. "Estamos hablando de hace miles de milenios, por supuesto, del inicio de la creación humana."

"¿Qué tiene que ver con Raven?" Robin diestramente gruñó. Cyborg sintió simpatía por él, y aunque sintió ganas de apretar su hombro para apoyarlo, no se atrevió. Quería seguir con vida, muchas gracias.

Ezequiel respiró hondo. Su mirada viajó hacia su discípula - eso sí, hasta que Robin le bloqueó el panorama con una mirada asesina. Sin remedio, el hombre tuvo que resignarse. "Bueno... necesitamos realizar un ritual con Raven antes de estar seguros, pero existe la sospecha de que el demonio Asmodai esté involucrado en esto."

Un nombre que no significó mucho para los presentes, indicó significar todo para Raven. La cabeza de cabellos violeta se levantó del asfixiante abrazo de su compañera, finalmente, librándose de la muestra de afecto con un firme empujón. Fue como observar una rosa florecer, con espinas y todo. Todo signo de vida enriqueció la silueta de la chica, la opaques de su mirada desvaneciéndose como brisa, dos faros llenándose de conocimiento. De seguridad.

En corazón de Cyborg se encogió en sus adentros. Fue en ese momento cuando estuvo seguro que todos, como equipo y como familia, podrían superar este gran percance que los había dejado helados.

"¿Cómo puede ser posible?" Raven se colocó detrás de Robin, su ceño fruncido. "Yo no tengo ninguna conexión con ese... Oh." Diamantes purpuras se engrandecieron, sus labios formando una dona con sorpresa.

"Así es." Ezequiel asintió con toda la presumida razón sobre sus palabras.

"Em, ¿alguien va a compartir con el resto de la clase?" El animal rastrero se transformó en su figura original, el colmillo de Chico Bestia brillando -y temblando- mientras se atrevió a dirigirse por primera vez a la pareja.

Robin estaba dando señales de que él estaba un paso adelante que todos. "Pero, usted no está seguro."

"Para eso hemos venido, para acabar con toda duda."

Cyborg giró sus ojos casi fuera de su cabeza. "Okay, ¿de qué diablos están hablando, Robin? Dejen de hablar en acertijos. ¿Uh?" La delicada mano bronceada de Star lo interrumpió de su festiva quejumbre. Ambos intercalaron miradas y a Cy no le gustó lo que encontró.

"Amigo Robin se está refiriendo a que uno de los 'maní' es una rencarnación de esta identidad llamada Asmodai, ¿no es así, amiga Raven?"

"¿QUÉ?"

"Pero, ¿quién es Asmodai? ¿Qué hace? ¿Es primo de Trigon?"

"¡Robin es humano! ¿Cómo puede ser posible?"

"Titanes. _Orden_."

"¡No, Robin, dinos que está sucediendo!" Chico Bestia acabó con la distancia en cinco rápidos pasos, casi a los talones de dicho líder, Terra apresurándose detrás de él, uno de sus brazos estirados en un intento fallido por frenarlo.

Desafortunadamente, aunque Chico Bestia no la haya notado, no significó que Robin y Raven también estuvieran ciegos. El antifaz de Robin se frunció con sospecha al momento de captar en su visión a la rubia y su cuestionamiento no fue menos cálido que cuando se había dirigido con Ezequiel.

"¿Qué está haciendo _ella_ aquí, Chico Bestia?"

El acusado brincó por el cambio de tema y Cyborg fue consciente que si no intervenía en este momento, sangre podría correr y manchar la decoración de la sala.

Robin apuntó hacia donde Terra se encogía en sí misma, cabellos rubios tapando su rostro al convertirse en el punto de atención. "Estos son asuntos estrictamente personales, ella no tiene lugar aquí."

C. B. se esponjó como gato. "¡Ella ha estado ayudando, Robin!"

"Lo cual es apreciado, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con sus intereses." 'Deshazte de ella' se deslizó sin ser articulado.

"No." Chico Bestia plantó sus pies sobre la alfombra, a pesar de los intentos de Terra de retirarse. Chico Bestia la detuvo tomándola de su hombro, echándole una mirada seria a su líder.

Cyborg suspiró. Este no era el momento para que C.B. se comportara tan obstinado. "Suficiente, ustedes dos, ya tuve mi cuota llena de peleas y gritos-" Y fue interrumpido por milésima ocasión.

"No tienes idea por lo que acabamos de pasar, Robin." El muchacho verde continuó, con cierto tono grave en su voz. "La necesito aquí... Justo como Raven te necesita aquí."

Robin inhaló aire para seguir argumentado, pero, silenciosa y finalmente, el veredicto fue dictado por la hechicera a su lado. Raven sujeto su brazo para bajarlo lentamente, su mirada en el piso, luciendo tan rechazada que Cyborg quería abrazarla hasta apachurrarla, para hacerle ver todo iba a estar bien. Sin embargo, se frenó. Lamentablemente, no se sentía listo... todavía, como para estar tan cerca de ella. Mucho menos con Robin enredado aquí, dando sus vibras de "te arrancaré la cabeza primero, haré preguntas después." El clima tenso de la sala había escalado a insoportable, y lo que necesitaban todos eran tranquilizarse. No movimientos súbitos.

Robin no escondió su descontento por la orden de su novia, pero pareció dejar el asunto ir, por el momento. Tiró el volumen antiguo a uno de los sofás, ventilando su frustración. Casi haciendo pucheros.

Cyborg había tenido suficiente. "Bien, ya que todos terminaron de marcar su territorio y gritar como hienas, ¿qué les parece si nos sentamos y analizamos esto como los personas civilizadas que se supone que somos? Chico Bestia, ya te saliste con la tuya, así que, ¿qué te parece si cierras la boca lo suficiente para escuchar a Raven? Starfire, siéntate entre Robin y él, para evitar más luchas de egos."

A regañadientes todos le siguieron la corriente, con excepción de Starfire, quien ya estaba tan harta como él, de este desbarajuste. Ezequiel y sus lame-botas se posicionaron frente al sofá blanco de los Titanes, optando por quedarse de pie con las espaldas al televisor, seguramente para sermonear más a gusto.

Robin atrajo a su chica con un sutil jalón de sus manos entrelazadas, retomando el libro previamente abandonado para entregárselo a Raven, quien le tendría mejor uso.

Cyborg asintió, satisfecho consigo mismo por haber controlado la marea. Permaneció de pie, justo a lado de Ezequiel, con el honesta intención de supervisar, sus manos robóticas detrás de su espalda.

Raven abrió el enorme libro en su regazo, volteando páginas rápidamente hasta acabarse el primer tercio, suspirando cuando pareció leer un cierto párrafo que ya conocía muy bien. Todos guardaron silencio. Robin se aventuró y se agachó un poco, leyendo con Raven. Luego, hizo un "mmmmm" pensativo.

"Ahora... mucho tiene sentido." El chico entonó con voz baja. Los pajaritos intercalaron un mirada determinantes por un diminuto lapso de segundos, su comunicación yendo más allá de palabras.

Finalmente, su líder respiró tan hondo que casi dejó a todos sin oxigeno.

Y abrió su boca.

* * *

—«¤»—

* * *

_Asmodai. _

Asmodeo. Sydonai, Chammadai.

Existían muchos nombres. Pero todos encarnaban al mismo personaje.

En unas historias a Asmodai se le acusaba de ser el rey de todos los demonios, similar al concepto de Satán, y como amante de Lilith, después de que ésta abandonara a Adán. Si tú creías en esa clase de mitologías, claro. En otras versiones hasta se le atribuía haber sido la serpiente que había tentado a Eva a morder el fruto de los árboles prohibidos.

Sin embargo, por la reputación que más se le conocía a Asmodai, era por ser el demonio de la total _lujuria_.

Robin observó las facciones de su equipo llenarse de entendimiento, lógica resonando por sus rostros. Una capa fúnebre cubrió la radiante energía de Starfire, algo que nunca debería suceder. Cyborg continuaba contemplando a todos los ocupantes, menos a Raven.

Y Chico Bestia… bueno… Robin, ahora, _fue_ el que no sumó el apetito para ver a su compañero. Sus venas se abultaban sin presión cuando, tan siquiera, escuchaba al más joven titán respirar. Podía alegar en su cabeza que se trataba de un impulso incomprensible, sin embargo, tarde o temprano ese teatro caería.

Y Robin no estaba en la costumbre de mentirse a sí mismo. No comenzaría ahora.

Robin estaba enfurecido con Chico Bestia, _más_ que con Cyborg, más que con Terra, por razones que estaban de _sobra_ mencionar. Porque, ¿quién había sido su competencia más reñida, durante todos estos pasados años, para ganar la atención de Raven?

Ezequiel desenrolló tres papiros cubiertos en jeroglíficos, traduciendo la idea general: Asmodai compartió -o compartía todavía, según la forma en que lo vieras- un nivel jerárquico por debajo del trono de Trigon, pero eso no significaba que el rey de los caídos no fuera respetado. Se discutían muchos los títulos que el demonio podría sostener: comandante, teniente, general, político, consejero de Lucifer - así como el de segundo en mando después del mismo Trigon.

En resumidas cuentas: bla bla bla bla demonio dentro de Raven bla bla bla fin del mundo bla bla bla.

Una suspicaz mirada hacia su amante, y Robin supo que Raven compartía su opinión. La maga sobaba su frente adolorida, sus ojeras resaltando su cansancio.

"Así qué, todos _allá_ abajo atestiguaron como Trigon me utilizó como autobús y se dijeron '¿qué perdemos en intentarlo?' ¿Eso intentas decirme, Ezequiel?"

"El plan de Trigon nunca fue original, Raven. Desde el inicio de la creación de la tierra, demonios han intentando ser rencarnados en el plano terrenal. Trigon fue uno de ellos. Las circunstancias de tu concepción nunca han sido exclusivas. Lo sabes muy bien. Tu herencia puede que sea una ventaja para todo demonio, como pavimento en el camino."

Raven suspiró agotaba. "Terminemos con esto." Antes de que Robin lograra procesar lo ducho, Raven se puso de pie. "¿Traes todo lo necesario para el ritual?"

Una hora más tarde, su novia estaba acostada sobre la cama de su gótica habitación, sus ojos -turbios con tristeza por más que Robin intentaba convencerla de que el pasado no importaba - flechados en el techo. Ezequiel terminaba de dibujar símbolos arcaicos sobre el piso, delineando el contorno de la cama. El resto de los titanes esperaban en la sala, impacientes y hechos un desastre de emociones del que Raven no había esperado ni dos segundos en alejarse. Los secuaces de Ezequiel les hacían compañía, muy a su pesar.

Robin rozó una ceja de Raven delicadamente, sus ojos tan fijos en ella, como los de Raven en las sombras de las velas pintando las paredes. La solemne intención de Robin era de darle apoyo a su novia, de demostrarle que siempre estaría listo para atraparla de toda caída, sin importar las circunstancias.

Si tan solo Raven le hiciera caso.

Desde su regreso, la chica había sido como un barco en la marea, perdida y distanciada de la tierra de los vivos. Aunque aceptara los abrazos de Robin y sus labios cedieran al néctar de su verdadero amante, Raven lucía (se sentía) en limbo. Todo intento de Robin por reconectarse estaba siendo bloqueado. Por momentos sus mentes se entrelazaban, cuando la cresta de emociones era alta, en particular cuando el miedo consumía a su amada y subconscientemente buscaba por el calor de Robin, pero muy aparte de esos preludios, Raven estaba manteniendo un trecho bastante calcado.

Uno que estaba aterrando a Robin.

Cuando todo preparativo estuvo listo, la susodicha se colocó en posición lotus, levantando su capuchón sobre su cabeza, nunca dando seña de importancia sobre la presencia de Robin a su lado. Ya que Ezequiel había aceptado la presencia (a fuerzas) del padre de los manís durante el ritual, no le quedo más al cabecilla de los titanes que acomodarse sobre el ventanal que daba a la bahía, cruzándose de brazos.

Estaba amaneciendo.

Justo como se había explicado por la hechicera y el sacerdote, el primer paso del ritual entró en acción, mirra, pétalos de rosas azules, huesos de conejo (Robin no quería saber de _donde_ Raven los obtenía), y otras yerbas, quemándose en un recipiente de plata (de origen maya según su novia) entre Ezequiel y la bruja. _Azarath Metrios Zhintos_ vibró como roces de placas tectónicas sobre el lugar, el aire sintiéndose pesado en un parpadeo. Las gotas de sangre, que Robin había donado hacia un rato, fueron combinadas con la de su pareja, chispas fosforescentes explotando al instante en que hicieron contacto.

No fue hasta que pasó una mano por su frente que Robin cayó en cuenta que había comenzado a sudar.

Entonces el cuervo exaltado, bañado en energía mágica, salió del cuerpo de Raven, envolviéndola como un capullo.

Fase 2 completada.

Ahora sola restaba que Raven encontrara la marca en las almas de los manís... y definir si eran de origen maligno. Era algo simple, conciso. Raven viajaría a "Nunca Jamás" para hacer una revisión entre sus emociones y luego -

- el mundo sería extraído de su vida, rojo y caliente, hecho de piedra.

Robin se atragantó en su necesidad de inhalar oxigeno, el cambio de escenario tan precipitado que lo tumbó de rodillas. La tierra escarlata, de desierto, se enterró en sus manos desnudas y el dolor fue tan _real_ como la visión que se le presentó.

Robin gruñó, fuera de órbita. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo había llegado a este lugar?

Levantó sus ojos, libres de antifaz para su sorpresa, y su corazón se detuvo.

Era como revivir el infierno de Trigon. El sol estaba siendo tapado por nubes oscuras, acidas. Los edificios, de lo que había sido una ciudad próspera, eran ruinas sobre ruinas, y las personas - eran gárgolas, sus rostros de terror congelados en una agonía permanente.

Nononononononononon, esto no estaba sucediendo otra vez, Robin lo había arreglado todo - _Raven_ lo había arreglado todo.

La mera mención de la heroína fue suficiente para convocarla, un elegante cuervo posándose frente a sus rodillas, picoteándolo fuera de su estado de shock. Robin brincó del susto, su corazón reiniciándose de nueva cuenta.

"¿Raven? ¿Eres tú?" El cuervo frunció su ceño. Asintió en respuesta. "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos? Hace un momento nos encontrábamos en la Torre y ahora -"

"Es una visión, Robin. O quizás un recuerdo. Todavía no puedo estar segura." La voz de la hechicera susurró en su cabeza, sin embargo, el pico del ave no se abrió. "Fuimos absorbidos por una fuerza más potente que mi magia. Apenas comencé a concentrarme en el ritual, todo se salió de mi control." Raven continuó en su mente consciente, una voz intangible, pero más presente que nada. "Fuimos emboscados."

Robin se levantó ágilmente, frustrado por notar que estaba vestido fuera de su uniforme, modelando sus ropas civiles que elegía en un día normal. "Ezequiel. Estoy seguro que él está detrás de esto. ¡Debí saber que no podíamos confiar en él!"

"No, este poder nos arrebasa a todos."

Antes de la conversación se tornara argumento, Robin sintió la temperatura colapsarse de manera súbita. Sus vellos se erizaron, escalofríos siguiéndole. Talló sus brazos fuertemente, su mentón colgando, mientras una luz gigantesca comenzó a nacer en el horizonte, proviniendo del norte. Aparentó ser como sol, brotando del propio mar congelado. Por el rabillo de su ojo, Robin alcanzó a divisar al cuervo aletear agitadamente, tomando altura lejos del titán.

"¡Se está acercando!" El tenor de Raven le advirtió. Sin embargo, Robin permaneció hipnotizado. Era cierto, la luz estaba creciendo y creciendo con cada segundo, y con ello, se estaba llevando todo a tu paso, absorbiendo el apocalíptico escenario con su cegante resplandor. Raven gritó en su cabeza que corriera, que no se quedara parado ahí, como idiota.

Pero, Robin no temía el avance precipitado del gigantesco cuerpo luminoso aproximándose.

Sentía... familiaridad con esta luz.

Cuando lo envolvió finalmente, cobijándolo con calidez, cierto aroma a bahía y flor de azahar, Robin reconoció la fuente.

"Eres tú, Raven." Flotando entre espacio parecido hecho de polvo de estrellas, Richard levantó sus párpados lentamente, estirando sus piernas y brazos a su alrededor. Un torrente de tranquilidad se coló por su ser, la magia conocida de Raven acogiéndolo con una oleada de sentimientos que tenían el sello de su dueña, sin duda alguna. "Eres tú. Ésta es la energía que utilizaste contra Trigon, la fuerte de magia que tienes sin contaminar... La conozco."

Era como estar atrapado en un sueño, 'y de cierta manera lo estoy. Estoy dentro de la mente de Raven, después de todo. ¿Será este su subconsciente?'

"No exactamente." Una nueva voz le cortó el rumbo de sus meditaciones. Richard pausó un momento, no siguiendo su primer instinto, de enfrentar al que fuera que lo estuviera cazando a sus espaldas. Esta era una voz que no lograba etiquetar. Preguntó por Raven mentalmente, sin recibir una respuesta. "No te preocupes, ella está descansando. No es suficientemente fuerte para explorar esta área de su propia mente... Aún no."

Richard apretó sus dientes hasta rechinarlos. "¿Qué le hiciste?" Con un giro preciso de su cuerpo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la nueva presencia.

Y tragó saliva.

Humanoide en silueta, la figura hecha de llamas celestes, se infló como un incendio en nacimiento, casi el doble de tamaño del chico. Solamente para unos segundos después, disminuir, reajustándose a la altura de Richard. Era una identidad de cuerpo esbelto, aunque las flamas pulsando con vida podían ser engañosas. En lo que se podía identificar como cabeza, brillaban un par de columnas de tres ojos paralelos. Rojos. Como rubíes.

Richard sintió su corazón atascarse en su tórax. Sus manos se presionaron en puños, su semblante temblando con la potente revelación, que lo bañó de pies a cabeza.

"Asmodai."

Como un ave curiosa, la cabeza flameando dio un ligero giro al escuchar ese nombre retumbar entre todo el espacio infinitamente blanco. Continuó observándolo en silencio con esos triplemente penetrantes, tan ajenos a los de Trigon, pero a la vez siendo un eco del linaje del que Raven era parte.

Cuando el silencio se alargó a niveles incómodos, Dick rascó su cabeza. "O acaso... Lo siento, ¿prefieres maní?"

La figura, aún anónima, rectificó su postura. Los centelleos de su espalda se alargaron como navajas filosas, fusionándose en un par de alas inminentes. "Tengo muchos nombres. Hacia mucho tiempo que no era dirigido con ése."

Dick respiró hondo, sus sospechas confirmadas.

Esto era en serio, entonces. Era el momento de 'ahora o nunca.'

"¿Cómo llegaste a ser parte de Raven? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Apenas y se frenó para no gritar. Había tantas otras preguntas que necesitaban respuestas satisfactorias, pero Richard tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que tenía y tenía que elegir oportunamente.

Asmodai, sin embargo, fue como una escopeta. "Te olí cuando fuiste por ella," _bang_ "un ángel caído caminando por los planos de Hades" _bang_ "apestando a una pasión carnal, tan, tan deliciosa." _bang_ "Y una pasión sentida por un demonio. Podías saborearla hasta la jaula de Belial."

Richard respondió: "¿Eh?"

Ráfagas rojas se transformaron en color zafiro, avanzando hacia él. "Te encontrabas tan abierto ya, entre la línea floja entre humano y híbrido, que fue fácil... deslizarme entre tus moléculas. Tienes tanta pasión dentro de ti, Richard John Grayson, y aquella demonio pagana es un depósito tan excelente para mi esencia, que entre ustedes dos, sé que podría vivir eternamente."

"Eres un parásito." Dick gruñó, sin incongruencia alguna. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Casi todas las piezas estaban frente a sus narices, pero esto era muy difícil de digerir. ¿Asmodai se había adherido a él, como una garrapata astral, desde que Robin había bajado al infierno por Raven? ¿Y después qué? Se lo había transferido a Raven como una asquerosa infección de transmisión sexual?

¿En serio? En verdad, ¿_esto_ era en lo que se había convertido su vida?

"Eso no explica como te las ingeniaste para-"

En un parpadeo, Asmodai se convirtió en una fiera de cuatro patas, hinchándose al tamaño de un león alado. Sin embargo, por más majestuoso que fue tener a una bestia tan peligrosa a meros centímetros de su nariz, Richard no retrocedió. El demonio lo retó por una prolongada pausa, sus múltiples ojos opacándose como carbones. Después: "La dejaste sola. Tuve que encontrar alimento... de otra forma."

Dick podía jurar que vio a Asmodai hacer pucheros. Lo cual era peculiar, porque apenas se podían identificar a algo parecido a labios en todo ese remolino de fuego.

"Perfecto, entonces. Sal de Raven y vuelve a mi, si todo es así de sencillo. Déjala en paz. Ya tuviste tu diversión." Con razón. Con _razón_, Ezequiel había percibido la existencia de dos formas de vida en lugar de una sola. No se trataba de dos manís (con uno endemoniado). ¡Era un maní y una sanguijuela! Obviamente, Asmodai no se había atrevido a revelarse en el mundo exterior hasta que se había sentido obligado, y justamente después de su partida, Raven había pedido la asistencia de su ex-encargado.

Todo esto era su culpa.

De una manera muy absurda. Pero, no dejaba de ser su culpa.

Raven tendría todo el derecho de castrarlo.

"No puedo."

El titán parpadeó. "¿No puedes.. qué?"

Asmodai rugió. "No puedo irme. No se me es permitido."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque la bestia ha sido domada." Una tercera voz interfirió.

Dick levantó su rostro. "¡Raven!"

Pero... no era Raven. Bueno, no _su_ Raven. No entera.

La figura vestida en leotardo y capucha blanca dio una pirueta en el aire, por arriba de sus cabezas, y no se podía perder de vista el aire risueño con el que esta danzó por el espacio, hasta aterrizar a las espaldas de Richard. "Soy la parte de Raven que tiene posesión de este dominio. Al igual que tú." El susurro acarició su lóbulo coquetamente. Brazos forrados de nieve lo abrazaron por detrás, causándole una corriente de electricidad por su ser.

Con sus mejillas rellenas de calidez, Dick aclaró su garganta. "Hola, Amor."

Amor, la emoción más joven y vulnerable de Raven, lo estrechó con fuerzas. "Te extrañé tanto."

Richard mordió la sonrisa que quiso brotar. Tenía que mantenerse concentrado. "Así que tuve razón, aquella luz que nos absorbió fuiste tu, la misma que nos salvó de Trigon."

Raven/Amor asintió con una risita ilusionada.

Asmodai rompió con el momento, liberando un tremendo rugido en su dirección. Dick apretó sus puños, torciendo las líneas de su frente, ante la reacción de la criatura frente a ellos. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Raven?"

Otra risita. "Lo até."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Marqué su alma _Propiedad del Maní_. Ahora estará ligado a un humano de por vida."

Dick odiaba cuando se le hablaba en malditos acertijos poéticos, y su paciencia se había esfumado desde hace un buen rato.

"Déjame entender esto: ¿ataste las almas de Asmodai con la de nuestro... bebé? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?"

Paulatinamente, Amor migró su abrazo hasta terminar cara a cara con su interrogador. De fondo, Asmodai no dejaba de bufar, su fuego volviéndose berserk. "Significa que nuestro hijo contará con un eterno guardaespaldas, uno que lo cuidará, que lo protegerá cuando nosotros no podamos. Y gracias a mi, Asmodai lo hará… hasta con _gusto_."

* * *

—**«¤»—**

**Continuará…**

—**«¤»—**

* * *

Solamente un capítulo más y es el fin. Manténganse al tanto, que ya está en producción.


End file.
